All my challenges
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Decidí guardar todos los retos que me propongaís en una misma historia, así que aquí están. Por cierto, ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE RETOS. Ya pueden ser amorosos o no, los aceptaré. Me da igual. Manden un privado, dejen un rew o agregegenme al messenger para pedi
1. Billar

**Para Aída: Billar**

Jeff acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, y ahora el problema le llegaba a la altura de los sobacos. No estaba muy cuerdo y en una partida de billar, había apostado "humillar" a una persona, hasta tal punto que esta quisiera irse de su trabajo para dedicarse a otra cosa.

Bueno… En realidad no se trataba de humillar, si no más bien de "enamorar" y luego, cuando la persona en concreto estuviera enamorado hasta las trancas de Jeff, deshacerse de él de la manera más brusca que supiera.

Eso se había apostado contra Matt en una partida de billar, "enamorar" y luego "humillar" a Chris Jericho. Jeff, creyendo que iba a ganar esa partida, había aceptado, pues la apuesta de Matt era francamente sencilla y no creía que iba a perder.

Y perdió, y Matt se regodeó de su victoria cuando metió la bola negra en uno de los agujeros de la mesa de billar.

- Bien Jeff, ya sabes, tienes que cumplir.

- Joder… Pero no sabía que iba a perder… ¿No podemos cambiar la apuesta? – pidió Jeff desesperado

- No. – dijo Matt firme

- Pero es que… ¡Chris es un tío! – exclamó

- ¿No jodas? – dijo Matt fingiendo sorpresa - ¿Por qué crees que te dije Chris y no una tía? Porque así será más difícil…

- Muy bonito por tú parte… - le dijo Jeff un poco enfadado

- Ya sabes, la apuesta tienes que cumplirla por pantalones, y quiero que empieces este domingo que es el PPV. – sentenció Matt

Acabó accediendo. No tenía ningunas de ello, pero tenía que cumplir la apuesta si no Matt se chivaría que había conseguido manipular los controles de drogas de la empresa 3 veces para que no le echaran.

Pasó el tiempo y Jeff cumplía su apuesta, era demasiado buen actor como para no delatarse, y que Chris averiguara la verdad. Chris, acabó enamorándose de Jeff, y considerando de que él jamás había estado enamorado de un hombre, era todo un logro para Jeff.

Este llegó demasiado lejos, La apuesta se le escapó de las manos y llegó acostarse con Chris. No supo como se las apañó para que los ánimos se le levantaran, pero lo hicieron y acabó por sentirse en el mismo cielo con Chris.

No tuvo porque decirle la verdad de cómo empezó aquello, porque Jeff, había conseguido lo que Matt quería, darse cuenta de que quería a Jericho de verdad, de que le amaba.

- ¿Tú lo sabías desde el principio no? – le preguntó Jeff a Matt un día

- Sí. Sabía que al final ibas a saber que estabas enamorado de él. Y Chris lo sabía también… - confesó Matt

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? – preguntó Jeff sorprendido

- Chris sabía lo de esta apuesta, así que tú lo enamoraste y lograste que se enamorara de ti. Buen trabajo.

Jeff sonrió y se fue a casa de Chris, sabiendo que compartía la vida con alguien que quería por una partida de billar.


	2. Borrachera

**Para Aly: ****Borrachera  
**

Paul sacudió la botella de whisky poniéndola bocabajo. La agitó, sin duda, no había más. Su mujer acababa de dejarle, en el bar solo estaba él y la tercera botella de whisky ya se la había terminado. Le pidió otra al camarero, pero se negó de darle más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shawn, estaba allí, el camarero le había quitado el móvil y había llamado a él, los conocía por la televisión y sabía que Shawn era su mejor amigo.

- ¿...Qué...hacegs...aguí...? - preguntó Paul al enfocar a su amigo

- He venido a recogerte... - dijo Shawn prefiriendo que Paul no le contara el motivo por el que estaba así

- ¿¡¡Sabes!!? - dijo Paul levantándose, se tambaleó y Shawn lo agarró. - ¡Asias...! Mi mujer...ma dejado... - murmuró

- Pero beber nunca es la solución... - dijo Shawn

- Bah... - dijo Paul y se rió. - Siempre quise hacer esto... - dijo parándose

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Shawn mirando a Paul a ver que este no hacia nada

Paul se inclinó sobre Shawn y le besó. Shawn se quedó paralizado y se separó.

- Paul... Estás bebido... No eres consciente de... - dijo Shawn

- Ñañañaña.... - dijo Paul, lo cogió de la mano y lo sacó del local. - Vamos a tú casa... - murmuró y le volvió a besar.

Shawn continuó el beso y metió a Paul en el coche, no es que quisiera aprovecharse pero...Vale, sí quería aprovecharse, Paul estaba borracho y le estaba pidiendo sexo, y eso es lo que soñaba Shawn desde hace bastante.

Llegaron a su casa en dos pispás y entraron dentro, cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Shawn sentó a Paul en la cama.

- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó Shawn a Paul antes que nada

Paul le respondió quitándose la camiseta y lanzándosela a Shawn. Este la cogió y supo que si estaba seguro.

Shawn se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle. En seguida cambiaron posiciones y Paul quedó sobre Shawn, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le desató la gomilla del pelo, se lo acarició.

En pocos segundos, ambos acabaron desnudos. Paul sonrió con una mezcla de maldad y lujuria.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? - preguntó Shawn con las cejas alzadas

- ¿Tenessss seda? - preguntó Paul frotándose las manos

- Las sábanas son de seda... - respondió Shawn intrigado

Paul sonrió, cogió la sábana de arriba y la rasgó. Con ella, ató a Shawn al cabezero de la cama de espaldas, dejándolo de rodillas mirando a la pared.

- ¿Y ahora? - se atrevió a preguntar

Paul le mordió el cuello. Shawn se arqueó hacia delante, el placer le recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta el cuello. Paul sonrió, conocía a Shawn y sabía que aquello le había encantado.

Este, le mordió el costado, arañándolo con los dientes. Shawn se arqueó hacia el lado contrario. Gimió. Paul era un dios. Ambos DX, tenían una erección considerable y quisieron darle un uso bueno. Paul entró en Shawn de golpe, aposta, para que le doliera.

Shawn gritó por el dolor, pero Paul llegó tan pronto a su punto G que enseguida se convirtió en un gemido. Paul empezó a embestir de manera trepidante mientras, no dejaba de masturbar a Shawn con fuerza.

Shawn gemía, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Paul le mordía el cuello. Suspiros de placer se escapaban de sus labios, gemidos de lujuria se escuchaban en la casa.

Acabaron llegando al orgasmo a la vez, con una risa tonta. Paul soltó a Shawn y lo cogió de la cintura, se durmió abrazo a él con los pies en el cabecero. Shawn rió y también se durmió, sonriendo feliz.


	3. Cementerio

**Para Aída: ****Cementerio**

Mark acababa de meterse con Glen en la tienda de campaña y nada más que hacía mascullar tacos.

- Mark, por mucho que te quejes, vamos ha acabar pasando la noche aquí así que cállate. – le dijo Glen

- Mcmahon es idiota. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre hacerle caso a los fans? A él nada más. ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Una cosa es que nuestros personajes sean siniestros y otra muy distinta a que tengamos que pasar la noche en un cementerio, porque los fans no nos vean con huevos de hacerlo! - estalló Mark

Glen se negó la cabeza y se puso el gorro.

A Mcmahon, le había dado por leer los foros de lucha libre donde los fan's ponen sus criticas, y leyó como acusaban a "The brothers of destruction" de cobardes y de que no aguantarían ni una noche en un cementerio.

Mcmahon no se lo pensó dos veces y allí los mandó, de camping al cementerio.

- Ya sé lo mucho que odias a Mcmahon, pero si te vas, se va ha pensar que te tienes miedo de estar aquí… - dijo Glen sentándose en la pedazo de tienda de campaña que le habían dado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¿Asustado yo? ¡Qué va!-dijo Mark y se puso delante de la puerta, justo en los pies de Glen. - ¡Yo no me asusto por nada!

Se oyó el graznido de un cuervo, Mark trastabilló y cayó encima de Glen.

- Con que no te asustabas con nada ¿eh?-le espetó Glen, se había puesto rojo, Mark había caído encima y le estaba rozando…

Mark se apresuró a separarse, sobre todo porque sabía donde había puesto la mano y lo que se estaba levantando sobre ella.

- Estás rojo.-afirmó Mark colocándose de rodillas al lado de Glen.

- ¿Yo? Que va… - murmuró Kane sudando la gota gorda

- Y estás sudando… - afirmó acercándose a Glen

- Que no hombre… Eso es… Yo es que siempre he sudado ¿sabes?-le dijo intentando buscarse una excusa.

- Si ya… Y por eso está creciendo ese bulto ahí, porque sudas… - murmuró Mark señalando a la entrepierna de Glen

Glen hundió el bulto con las manos, Mark le miraba divertido, le cogió de las muñecas y le puso las manos por encima de la cabeza.

- Pues no baja… - murmuró, se situó encima y gimió al notar como la erección de Glen se rozaba con sus testículos

Glen lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, se dejó besar cuando Mark se inclinó sobre él para hacerlo. Vale, no es que quisiera a Mark, pero llevaba casi dos años sin meter el churro en caliente y necesitaba algo ya, aunque fuera un hombre, ya cualquier cosa le ponía cachondo.

Mark le mordió la mandíbula con suavidad y pasó la lengua por todo el cuello de Glen. Le soltó para observarle, si no quería seguir, Mark estaba dispuesto a parar, por muy dura que se le estuviera poniendo.

Glen, al tener las manos libres, cogió de la camiseta a Mark y tiró de ella hasta quitársela. Mark entendió el mensaje y también le quito la camiseta a Glen. Si quería seguir, iban a seguir, pero según sus normas.

Mark se balanceó sobre Glen arrancando un gemido por parte de este. El cuervo de fuera grazno para darse importancia de que él, lo hacía mejor que Glen. Mark fue besando el pecho de Glen mientras que deshacía de los pantalones, pasando la lengua por ambos pezones, rozándolos con los dientes, hundiendo su lengua en el ombligo.

A cada roce de Mark, Glen gemía tanteaba con sus dedos la espalda de su amigo, disfrutando de los placeres que la extensa lengua de este les daba.

Conforme iba bajando, Mark le quitó los pantalones y los boxers a Glen, viendo como la erección de este quedaba liberada, y se erguía sobre sus ojos. Mark sonrió y dedicó a pasar la lengua, desde el glande hasta la zona puvica de Glen.

Este, se arqueó hacia delante con un gemido, agarró la cabeza Mark con ambas manos para marcar un ritmo.

Mark lo siguió, y cuando los muslos de Glen se tensaron, él se quitó de allí. Glen gruñó, y miró a Mark para que le explicara el porqué había parado. Mark hizo un círculo en el aire con el dedo índice y Glen lo comprendió, se dio la vuelta.

Glen dobló las rodillas y las encogió sobre su pecho, para darle más libertad a Mark, este se lo agradeció, se aferró a los hombros del "Mounstro rojo" y empezó a entrar en él poco a poco.

Glen se quejó.

- Jo… Esto duele… - comentó

- Tranquilo… Te acostumbras pronto. – afirmó Mark

Glen se quedó sorprendido de la manera que lo afirmó, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Tenía razón, cuando Mark terminó de entrar en él, se acostumbró al poco.

Mark empezó ha dar embestidas y Glen gimió, aquella sensación nunca la había sentido, y tuvo que admitir que estaba disfrutando muchísimo más de cuando se había acostado con mujeres.

Al mismo tiempo que daba las embestidas, Mark cogió la erección de Glen y comenzó a masturbarle con la misma velocidad. Las embestidas fueron siendo más seguidas y más profundas.

Glen gemía y agarraba con fuerza la funda del saco de dormir donde se había apoyado, Mark era un dios haciendo aquello. Mark también gemía, disfrutando de lo que hacía.

Fuera, el cuervo emitía graznidos más altos para hacerse sonar por encima de los gemidos de Mark y Glen, pero no lo conseguía, y abatido, se fue volando a la otra punta del cementerio.

Glen acabó corriéndose en las manos de Mark y este dentro de Glen. Ambos gemían entrecortadamente, satisfechos. Mark salió de Glen, este volvió a estirar las piernas y Mark se tendió sobre él, besándole el cuello y agarrándole las manos.

- Pues da morbo hacerlo aquí… - murmuró Glen – Oye… ¿Por qué has dicho tan seguro que te acostumbrabas tan pronto?

Mark se rió en el oído de Glen y esto hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Eso queda entre Adam y yo… - murmuró Mark con la risa

Glen también rió y se durmió, Mark también lo hizo, sin tan siquiera se quitó de encima.


	4. Cuero

**Para Aída: ****Cuero  
**

- La moto… El casco… Los guantes… ¿Qué me falta? – preguntó John a Randall

- ¿Una chupa de cuero? – sugirió Randy

- ¡Exacto! Gracias. – dijo John y lo cogió de la muñeca para arrastrarlo a una tienda que vendía dicha prenda

- Yo no sé como has conseguido que venga… - se quejó Randy

- ¡Ajá! Porque me quieres. – Respondió John con una sonrisa – Y porque la moto es para los dos…

- En lo segundo tienes razón… En lo primero… Mmm… - se pensó Randy

John se volvió y le miró con una ceja alzada.

- Ah… ¿Así que no me quieres? – le preguntó John con una ceja alzada

- No sé yo, ¿eh? – preguntó Randy riendo – Me gustas mucho pero… - bromeó

- ¿Pero? – preguntó John alzando una ceja

- Te quiero… - murmuró Randy moviendo los labios

- Lo sabía. – Sonrió John – Anda, vamos.

Randy rió. Llevaban un tiempo juntos, y había descubierto que John era agradable, buena persona y bastante cariñoso.

Y él siempre había buscado eso, un cariño especial, un cariño que solo le podía dar John Anthony Félix Cena.

- Ey… Randall… Que te has quedado en babia… - le dijo John agitando la mano

- Esto… Perdón, estaba pensando. – dijo Randy

- ¿Tú? ¿Pensar? – Preguntó John acercándose a él - ¿Y en que pensabas? – preguntó

- En ti, por supuesto. – dijo Randy, una persona que pasó por al lado le miró

Cuando pasó la señora, John se rió.

- Esa mujer te ha mirado raro… - dijo mirando a Randy

- ¿Te gusta que la gente mire? – preguntó sonriendo

- Me gusta siempre y cuando nos miren a los dos… - murmuró Cena pegándose a él

Randy se pegó a él hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros.

- ¿Tú y yo no íbamos a comprar una chaqueta de cuero? – murmuró con una sonrisa con maldad

- ¿Tú no me ibas a besar? – preguntó también John

Randy se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos. Los unió con lo de John.

John prosiguió el beso, había descubierto que Randy era algo más que un luchador importante, le quería mucho y podía pasar mucho tiempo así, podía pasar horas abrazándole.

Se separaron al poco.

- Vamos a comprar la chaqueta… - murmuró John y Randy asintió


	5. Dark

**Para Aída: ****Dark**

_No se veía nada. Estaban absolutamente a oscuras. La luz se había ido cuando Mark, David y Glen subían al ascensor. Y ahora mismo, los tres, andaban desnudándose unos a otros para llegar más lejos. David arrebató la camiseta a Glen y pasó la lengua por su torso, el ya estaba sin camiseta y su espalda, era besada por Mark._

_Glen buscó los labios de David con un poco de urgencia, necesitaba probarlos, porque llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Mark besaba el cuello de David, aprovechó, y al ser más alto, alcanzó los labios de Glen por encima del hombro de David._

_Glen metió sus manos en los pantalones de Mark, con David en medio, frotándose con él, tanto David como él gimieron._

_La ropa desapareció enseguida y quedó esparcida por el suelo del enorme ascensor. David se arrodilló, lamió el pene de Glen, y con su diestra, masturbaba a Mark, estos dos, se besaban._

_Se mantuvieron un tiempo así, hasta que Glen se cansó, alzó a David y lo penetró. David gruñó y gimió, pero en la boca de Mark. Cuando Glen empezó a embestir a David, Mark se arrodilló ante el miembro de David, no se lo metió en la boca solo lo sostuvo con los labios esperando que se viniera, mientras, se daba placer con la mano, pasando el dedo por el glande y restregando el semen que iba saliendo poco a poco._

_David, finalmente se corrió, Mark lo recogió y tragó. Limpiándose en su muslo pues se había corrido en la mano. David se agachó, para coger su camiseta. _

_- No… Yo quiero seguir jugando... – murmuró Mark cogiéndole la mano_

_David soltó la camiseta. Cada uno se masturbó así mismo hasta que volvieron a tener una erección. Mark penetró a David y David a Glen. Embestían a la vez, siguiendo un ritmo, como un tren, como si estuvieran unidos, formando piezas perfectas._

_Se corrieron casi a la vez y con gemidos tan altos que resonaron en todo el conducto del montacargas._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

- ¿David? David… ¿Estás bien? – murmuraba Mark

David entre abrió los ojos.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró

- Te has desmayado con el calor… - explicó Glen que estaba abanicándole con el guión.

- Ah… - murmuró

- ¿Seguro que estás… - dijo Mark y se fijó en el bulto que se había formado en el pantalón de David – Sí. – afirmó – Estás bien…

Glen miró y se partió la caja de la risa. David se tapó el bulto como pudo y se recostó de nuevo en la pared del montacargas. Sin acordarse de que había soñado.


	6. Espejo

**Para Aly: ****Espejo**

Matt había celebrado su cumpleaños con su familia, Jeff fue el que primero se fue porque iba a comprarle un regalo pues se le había olvidado, al acabar, se dirigió a su casa, por el camino se encontró a Helms, este le dio un paquete donde se encontraban las mejores revistas porno de la historia, Matt abrió una al azar y con la imagen, notó como empezaba a sentir un hormigueo.

Jeff se metió en armario de la habitación de Matt, quería darle un susto del siglo. Antes de esto, contempló un poco asombrado el espejo que había colocado su hermano encima de la cama.

No entendía por qué lo había hecho, vale que dijeran que era sumamente erótico verse mientras te acostabas con alguien pero... Que él supiera Matt llevaba mucho sin echar un polvo... Aunque creía que lo había echo más porque últimamente veía a su hermano demasiado narcisista…

Acababa de entrar en el armario y cerrar la puerta cuando su hermano entró tras é que respiraba agitado, así que entre abrió la puerta para mirar a ver que hacía.

Matt entró y prácticamente se desnudó en un tiempo récord. Jeff miró intrigado, siempre había pensado que su hermano tenía muy buen cuerpo, demasiado, y a veces, cuando era adolescente, le gustaba observarlo a escondidas, que era donde se movía más naturalmente.

Su hermano se sentó en la cama, con la espalda pegada al cabecero, se abrió de piernas y abrió una revista que tenía en la mano izquierda. Mientras que la ojeaba, cogió su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse.

Jeff abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cerró la boca pues la tenía abierta de la pura sorpresa y siguió observando.

Su hermano, empezaba a aumentar la velocidad con la que se masturbaba, diciéndose a sí mismo palabras obscenas y mirando al espejo para ver mejor lo que hacía.

Jeff miraba la escena, asombrado y respirando entrecortadamente. Notaba como un bulto, comenzaba a crecer entre sus piernas y no perdió el tiempo metiendo las manos dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Matt paró y notó, como dentro del armario se escuchaba un pequeño traqueteo y suaves golpecitos desde dentro en la puerta.

Se levantó y la abrió. Jeff tenía una mano dentro del pantalón y el dedo índice dentro de la boca.

- ¿Qué ha…? - preguntó Matt

Jeff no dijo nada, le metió un empujón tendiéndolo en la cama, y desnudándose él se colocó encima.

- ¿Tendrás que darle u uso a este espejo no? – preguntó antes de comenzar a besar

- Pero somos hermanos… - murmuró Matt recibiendo los besos de Jeff

- Y por lo que veo… - murmuró Jeff y masturbó suavemente a su hermano. - No te importa. - dijo cuando el adulto de los dos gimió.

Matt no dijo nada más y vagó las manos por la espalda de Jeff mientras le besaba. Jeff sonrió de oreja a oreja y con cuidado se fue sentando sobre la erección de su hermano, se soltó de donde se había apoyado para entrar de golpe.

Gritó, era un gritó entre placer y dolor, dado que una embestida de golpe, duele, pero con ella había llegado al punto G de Jeff rapidísimo, así que sintió un placer inmenso.

Matt agarró las caderas de su hermano para marcar las pautas que este debió de seguir. Jeff se dejó y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en los muslos de su hermano para no caerse.

Ambos gemían, a su vez, miraban al espejo que se encontraba en el techo.

La morbosidad aumentó al verse ambos reflejados y haciendo aquello, sonreían con picardía, con lujuria, a sabiendas de que eso no lo podían hacer porque eran hermanos, pero se sentían demasiado excitados.

- Matt… Voy a… - murmuró Jeff

Matt sonrió y volvió de nuevo la vista al techo, para ver como su hermano se corría.

De la punta del glande de Jeff comenzó a salir semen, lentamente, este bajaba lentamente por todo el recto del miembro de Jeff.

Matt lo contemplaba, tenía abierta la boca y emitía gemidos altos y placenteros al mismo tiempo que se tensaba y se iba corriendo dentro de su hermano.

Jeff gimió y cansado, se tumbó sobre el pecho de Matt sin salirse de él.

- Felicidades… - murmuró Jeff

- Menudo regalo… - comentó Matt. - Gracias.


	7. Esposas

**Para Aly: ****Esposas  
**

- Mcmahon es idiota.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shawn mirándole divertido

- Que tenemos ya casi cuarenta y cinco años... - murmuró Paul. - Una fiesta de disfraces para nosotros... Las divas bueno, además ella son jóvenes ¿pero nosotros?

Entre unas cosas y otras, Mcmahon, había recibido innumerables críticas de revistas feministas que lo acusaban de machista, y de que la única fuente que tenían sus divas, eran la de enseñar tetas. Sobre todo, recibió más quejas por el último concurso de disfraces donde varias divas acabaron en pelota picada manoseándose entre ellas.

Cosa que salió en televisión, Mcmahon, para evitar problemas, hizo lo mismo con sus luchadores, esperando que se desmadraran para que salieran en televisión.

- Que quieres que te diga, a mi me gusta. - dijo Shawn sonriendo - Recibió quejas conque las divas solo estaban para enseñar tetas y ea... Pues nosotros también tenemos que pringar... Lo malo es que Mcmahon lo va ha grabar y retrasmitir… Ese hombre espera a que acabemos montando una orgía y que su programa sea visto por todo el colectivo gay del país…-comentó riendo

- ¿Tú de que vas a ir? - preguntó Paul a Shawn al rato

- Yo no reboso con originalidad a los disfraces así que iba a ir de ladrón... ¿Y tú? - preguntó Shawn

- No tenía pensado ir, pero ya que vas tú... No sé... De policía. - dijo con media sonrisa

Shawn se echó a reír.

Los días pasaron y con ello llegó la fiesta de disfraces, todo acudieron con disfraces bien sofisticados, excepto Mark Calaway que fue vestido de Undertaker.

- Tú originalidad... Pues no... - le dijo David rascándose la cabeza, se había disfrazado de Hombre de Goma

- ¿Y qué? Al menos no voy como Cena... - murmuró y le señaló

Cena, iba disfrazado de señora de la limpieza, salvo que parecía una DragQueen trasnochá.

- Hombre... Visto así... - murmuró David dándole la razón a Mark

Paul y Shawn entraron, Paul iba como se dijo se policía, y Shawn iba atado a él con unas esposas vestido de preso. Aunque en realidad parecía un yonki con traje a rayas....

Tras un rato de fiesta, Shawn habló a Paul.

- Esto… Paul, suéltame que me estoy meando... - le dijo

Paul se echó las manos a los bolsillos.

- No... No tengo la llave. - afirmó

- Pues muy bien, me da igual - le dijo. - Yo tengo que mear.

Shawn echó andar a Paul, estaba sonriente, en realidad las llaves se las había dejado aposta.

Shawn entró en el baño, se puso delante del urinario y se dejó los pantalones por los muslos. Paul le miraba de reojo, disfrutando.

Shawn se sacó su pene, y agarrándolo con ambas manos, se puso a orinar. A Paul simplemente se le acumuló la sangre abajo, tenía el pene del hombre que le encantaba a escasos milímetros de sus dedos.

- Veo que te pongo cachondo. - afirmó Shawn señalándole al bulto que se estaba formando en la entrepierna de Paul

- ¿A mí...? Que va... - murmuró nervioso

- Aguántamela. - le dijo Shawn, paró un instante de mear y se la soltó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - preguntó Paul

- Que me la cojas y me la aguantes. - le dijo Shawn

- ¿Tu has fumado o...?

- O vamos Paul, que se que te gusto desde hace tiempo. - afirmó el rompecorazones. - No te vayas a echar atrás ahora que te doy la oportunidad de que me agarres el nabo... - espetó

Esta vez, Paul no se lo pensó dos veces y se lo agarró. Shawn suspiró de placer, se puso la mano tras la cabeza, y una vez puesto en posición, volvió a mear de nuevo.

- Sacúdemela. - pidió Shawn al terminar

- ¿Qué...?

- Paul, cariño, que lo estás deseando... - afirmó Shawn

Paul le hizo caso, bueno a medias. Empezó a sacudírsela, Shawn se inclinó hacia delante y se aferró al inodoro. Gimió.

Paul sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido. Una vez todo hubo estado sacudido y bien seco, Paul se dispuso a soltarla.

- No... - murmuró Shawn respirando entrecortadamente. - Más...Quiero más... - pidió

Esta vez Paul no preguntó. Moviéndose, se encerraron en una cabina que había y se pusieron en la misma posición que habían estado fuera. Esta vez, Paul, comenzó a masturbar a su mejor amigo.

Shawn gimió y se aferró al expensador de papel higiénico.

Paul sonrió y aumentó el ritmo, se bajó el pantalón para hacerse el lo mismo.

- No. - dijo Shawn abriendo los ojos, sacó del bolsillo que tenía en el pantalón las llaves de las esposas, abrió la que tenía él y se la puso a Paul en la otra muñeca. - Eso, quiero hacerlo yo.-le dijo

Paul sonrió y se dejó. Shawn, se colocó detrás de Paul, se terminó de desnudar y empezó a desnudar a Paul, le desabrochó la camisa con cuidado y fue acariciando sus músculos. Pasando los dedos por la forma de sus pectorales, tanteando sus pezones. Le bajó la camisa hasta que las esposas le dejaron, luego se entretuvo en terminar de desabrochar el pantalón de Paul y bajárselo hasta los tobillos, al poco, los calzoncillos de Paul también fuero a parar al mismo sitio.

Besó el cuello de Paul antes de rozar con su miembro la entrada del Rey de Reyes. Este se estremeció, y pidió más. Shawn sonrió he hizo lo que se le ordenó. Agarró el miembro de Paul con su mano derecha y se pegó a él mientras iba entrando poco a poco.

- Mmm… - gimió Paul

Shawn también gimió, además, el fresquillo que le daba las esposas por debajo de su ombligo era incluso placentero. Comenzó con las embestidas enseguida, al igual que iba aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación que tenía con Paul.

Fueron aumentando mientras que el cubículo se llenaba de gemidos, dándole poca importancia a si alguien les oía. Paul pegó la frente y gimió alto mientras que se corría en las manos de Shawn, Shawn sonrió satisfecho y besándole los músculos del cuello, se vino dentro de él con una fuerte embestida.

Shawn se salió poco a poco, y se apoyó en la pared que había enfrente, Paul se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Aún con las manos en la espalda.

Miró a Shawn a los ojos, este le devolvió la mirada, bajó la vista y se rió agotado. Paul le continuó la risa.

- ¿Me vas a soltar? - preguntó a Shawn

- Mmm… No sé… - pensó Shawn sonriendo

Paul se acercó a él y se apoyó sobre él, lamió sus labios y los unió con los suyos, introdujo su lengua para inspeccionar cada lugar recóndito que pudiera tener Shawn, disfrutando de ello.

- Mmm… Esto sube… - murmuró Shawn tocando el dedo el miembro de Paul.

Paul rió y siguió besándole, con elasticidad, movió los brazos hasta que quedaron delante suya, por ellos se metió Shawn colocándose de espaldas.

- Ahora te toca a ti… - le murmuró

Paul sonrió, colocó las manos un poco por debajo del ombligo de Shawn, y utilizándolo como apoyo, fue entrando poco a poco en él. Le lamió el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, para que Shawn pensara en otra cosa que no pudiera ser el dolor que sentía al final de la rabadilla.

Al poco, comenzó ha dar embestidas, que fueron aumentando el ritmo, la ayuda que simplemente tenía Paul era que tenía un tope para separarse de Shawn gracias al uso que le estaban dando a las esposas.

Shawn acabó corriéndose manchando la pared, Paul lo hizo dentro de Shawn ahogando un gemido en el cuello de este.

- Y yo que creía que no le íbamos dar uso a esto… - murmuró Shawn tanteando las esposas.

Paul se rió.

- Menos mal que esto no lo han grabado las cámaras… - comentó riendo. - ¿Me sueltas ahora? - pidió

- Mmm… No sé… - volvió a pensar


	8. Fail

**Para Aída: ****Fail**

Mark miraba impasible el cuerpo de Adam sobre la lona. Acababa de golpearle con la silla, acababa de darle un golpe mortal.

_***Flash Back*  
**__  
- No. Aquí no._

_- ¿Pero que más da?_

_- Vayamos a otro sitio. – Pidió Mark – Aquí puede vernos cualquiera… - recordó_

_- Está bien… - murmuró Adam._

_Ambos, cogieron el coche de Mark y fueron a un motel, que era lo más próximo donde había una cama. Cogieron una habitación, cerraron la puerta y la atascaron con una silla._

_Mark se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta a Adam y lo empujó hacia la cama. Adam esperó impaciente, Mark se quitó la suya y se tumbó encima._

_Mark se sentó a horcajadas sobre Adam, y le deshizo de los pantalones mientras le besaba el torso. Adam suspiró feliz, habían pasado demasiado tiempo ensayando guiones para que supieran que si querían hacer eso._

_Mark desnudó en poco a Adam y este lo hizo con Mark. Este, le puso bocabajo y le besó el cuello._

_Adam suspiró de placer. Sabía lo que iba a venir luego, y sabía que podía dolerle, pero quería seguir. Mark se apoyó en Adam para que notara la erección que tenía y que necesitaba liberar dentro de él._

_- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Mark_

_- Sí… - dijo Adam, cerró los ojos y se aferró a las sábanas_

_Mark se fue entrando poco a poco en Adam, este gruñó por el dolor. Dolía, y se estaba tensando así que no ayudaba mucho._

_- Adam… Tienes que relajarte si no… Te va ha doler mucho… - susurró Mark con aire tranquilizador mientras le besaba el cuello_

_Adam le hizo caso, cuando se hubo relajado completamente, Mark siguió entrando y una vez entero, comenzó a dar embestidas._

_Adam gimió, aquello era como sentirse en la misma gloria y Mark lo hacía de tal manera que se le pasara el dolor pronto y le invadiera el placer._

_- Adam voy a… - comenzó Mark_

_Adam gimió alto y se corrió en las manos de Mark, este lo hizo dentro de Adam al sentirlo. Gimiendo alto._

_*** Fin del flash back ***_

Y ahora estaba allí, arrodillado en la lona junto a Adam, que sangraba por todos sus orificios. No sabía como podía haber llegado ha aquel punto, al punto de querer herirlo para intentar reprimir su dolor.

Pronto los sanitarios llegaron y metieron a Adam en la ambulancia para llevarlo directamente al hospital, Mark lo siguió en coche y quedó en la sala de espera.

Todo había sido la rabia, rabia que sintió al ver como Adam, seguía con Amy, eso le dolió, le dolió de una sobre manera que cuando le dio con la silla no pudo reprimir su fuerza.

Y su fuerza había destrozado la cabeza de Adam.

Una hemorragia en el cerebro, y una coagulación rápida de la sangre dentro de esto le provocó un coma que lo llevo directamente a la muerte.


	9. Frío

**Para Aída: ****Frío**

_27 de Agosto de 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hacía frío. Al menos en esa habitación sí. Me dio por abrir los ojos y echar un vistazo a la habitación en la que me encontraba... Con razón hacía frío... La ventana estaba abierta de par y fuera, por lo que alcanzaba mi vista, estaba nevando. A lo mejor, el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo, explicaba el por qué tenía más frío. Me intenté levantar, juro que lo hice pero no pude._

_Mis brazos estaban atados al cabecero de la cama, igual que mis pies lo estaban al otro extremo. Intenté zafarme pero con forme tiraba los agarres se apretaban más fuerte a mis muñecas, así que desistí para no cortarme la circulación. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, no recordaba como había llegado allí, aunque tampoco es que me importara. Contando esta vez, era la tercera y siempre había follado en esa situación, así que la recompensa que podría tener rojez en las muñecas, podría ser un genial polvo._

_- Veo que ya despertaste. - dijo una voz _

_Zarandeé la cabeza y miré al rincón de dónde provenía la voz, Jeff estaba allí, apoyado en la pared y al parecer, como ropa solo tenía la camiseta._

_- ¿Eres tú el que me ha atado aquí? - pregunté_

_- No. Al menos no solo. - me respondió_

_- ¿Puedes cerrar la ventana? Tengo frío... - dije_

_- ¿No te preocupa estar ahí, atado y desnudo? - preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja_

_- No. Me preocupa más pillar una pulmonía y supongo que me explicaras el que hago aquí sin necesidad que yo pregunte. - dije_

_Jeff se dejó el cigarro en la boca y cerró la ventana._

_- Uf... - suspiré - Bien... ¿Hemos follado?_

_- No vamos a follar. - dijo Jeff sentándose_

_- ¿Y por qué estoy desnudo y atado? - pregunté con curiosidad_

_- Yo no voy a follar, tú sí. - aclaró Jeff_

_Le miré con una ceja alzada, la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente dirigí la vista allí. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, aquel que estaba allí no podía ser él._

_- ¿Shawn? - pregunté tragando saliva_

_- El mismo. - dijo este y cerró la puerta_

_- ¿Tú me has llevado aquí? - pregunté_

_- Sí. Con ayuda de Jeff.... Y ya que me ha ayudado le doy permiso a que no es vea follar. - explicó_

_- Nunca he follado con un tío. - dije_

_- Tómatelo como que vas a perder la virginidad.... - dijo Shawn_

_Tosí._

_- ¿Es obligatorio que mire Jeff? - pregunté_

_- No jodas, ¿te da vergüenza? - preguntó Shawn riéndose mientras que se quitaba la camiseta_

_- No... Pero no sé... Nunca lo había hecho con alguien mirando... - dije con un poco de color en los mofletes_

_- Yo que tú dejaba que la sangre te bajara, no te subiera. - dijo Shawn y cuando quedó completamente desnudo se puso encima mío_

_Sonreí vagamente. Sus testículos estaban sobre mi abdomen y cada vez que se frotaba sobre mí, podía notar como se endurecían junto a su miembro, él gimió, yo le miré expectante._

_Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó, quizás esperando a que yo no lo continuara pero lo hice. Shawn besaba bien, hacía que te sintieras especial y tenía un sabor extraño... Dulce. Pero parecía que aquello era natural..._

_- ¿No vas a gritar y a pedirme que pare? - preguntó Shawn a escasos centímetros de mis labios_

_- No. Siempre he querido follar contigo... - murmuré_

_- Así me jodes la fantasía... - susurró Shawn_

_- ¿Entraba en la fantasía que Jeff mirara? - pregunté_

_- Eso a sido un daño colateral... - murmuró Shawn mirando a otro lado_

_- Está bien... Nada... Si quieres "intento" resistirme. - dije riendo_

_- Sería todo un placer... - pidió Shawn_

_Reí y comencé a moverme como si me intentara zafar de los agarres. Shawn sonrió y me sometió agarrándome de las muñecas, siguió besándome pero esta vez yo "intentaba" resistirme. Cosa que hacía que él me besara con más brusquedad y eso me ponía mucho._

_Cuando fue bajando por el torso, fue cuando mi "bestia" comenzó a despertar. El miembro se me endureció, al igual que mis testículos, mi glande salió a la luz y se puso de un color rosa._

_- Uis que mono... - oí decir a Jeff_

_Reí y me dio por dirigirle una mirada. Al estar sentado y con solo la camiseta, la erección que tenía le sobresalía. Cuando Shawn empezó a pasar la lengua por mi miembro, el comenzó a masturbarse._

_Moví las caderas, en parte para intentar zafarme, en otra parte era porque sentía un placer inmenso y no me podía estar quieto._

_- No... Por favor.... Mmm.... Noo... - pedí con gemidos_

_Solo decía eso para hacer honor a la fantasía de Shawn, que al parecer, quería... "Violarme". Shawn paró y se puso a mi altura._

_- Vas a ver las estrellas conmigo. - dijo_

_- Lo sé. - respondí - Pero utiliza condón por favor... - pedí_

_- Eso sí. - dijo él y se lo puso_

_Untó un poco de vaselina en su miembro y entró de una vez en mí. Emití un grito de dolor, seguido de un gemido. El toque que me había dado había hecho eso:_

_- He visto las estrellas... - murmuré_

_- Pues eso es solo el principio. - dijo él gimiendo_

_Comenzó a embestir, en cada embestida ambos gemíamos y apenas nos corríamos, hasta que de una fuerte embestida bañó mis entradas, y lo pude notar porque el condón se rompió. Los atributos de Shawn eran demasiado grandes... _

_Jeff también gimió, había estado masturbándose y con la otra mano estimulándose el ano. Y claro, tardó un poco más en correrse y Shawn y yo lo miramos expectantes. Cuando lo hizo, Shawn no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre él y lamerle el miembro en busca de probar esa virilidad del joven Hardy._

_De eso hace ya dos meses... La verdad, aún no me divorcié de mi mujer, creo que Shawn tampoco de la suya y seguro que Jeff no dejó a su novia, pero aún seguimos teniendo esos encuentros... Y sigo teniendo frío._

_Firma:_

_Chris Y2J_


	10. Mesa

**Para Aly: ****Mesa  
**

- Jeff, si vas ha volver ha tirar otro plato no me ayudes a poner la mesa… - le dijo Matt arto

- Lo siento…

- Lo siento no, es que se te han caído tres platos ya al suelo y me gusta esa vajilla….

- Me tiembla el pulso… - confesó Jeff

Dejó el plato en la mesa, y se apoyó en ella. Extendió las manos y vio que le temblaban, las cerró y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Hacía tres semanas, que había accedido a la ayuda de la WWE para que dejara el alcohol y la heroína, gracias a Matt, lo estaba llevando bien, pero tenía sudores fríos muy frecuentemente y le temblaban las extremidades, sobretodo las manos.

Sintió un escalofrío y se echó la mano a la frente, estaba sudando.

- Estoy volviendo a sudar… - confesó Jeff

Matt dejó la comida de nuevo en la encimera, y le secó el sudor con la manga de la camiseta.

- Tranquilo… Ya se te pasará…

- Ya… Pero… No me encuentro bien… - confesó

Matt pegó la frente a la de su hermano, jamás habían estado así de cerca.

- Esto… ¿Qué haces? - preguntó a Matt

- Lo siento... Yo… - dijo Matt separándose

Jeff sonrió y tiró de la camiseta a su hermano hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Matt mantuvo un poco el contacto pero enseguida se separó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - preguntó a su hermano

Jeff no dijo nada y volvió a besarle, Matt continuó el beso, abriéndose paso con la lengua, tanteando el paladar de su hermano.

Matt apoyó a su hermano en la mesa, limpiándola al tirar los platos al suelo.

- ¿No decías que te gustaba la vajilla? - preguntó Jeff

- Bah… Ya me compraré otra igual… - respondió Matt

Jeff sonrió y continuó besando a su hermano. Le quitó la camiseta y tanteó la mano con su pecho.

Matt hizo lo mismo, empezó a besarle el cuello mientras vagaba con su mano el pecho de su hermano, tocando con la yema del dedo índice el piercing que este tenía en el ombligo.

Jeff suspiró de placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Matt aprovechó y pasó una lengua por la tráquea, rozando con los dientes la nuez.

Jeff gimió y Matt sonrió.

Vale que era su hermano, y vale que eso jamás lo habían hecho, pero ahora mismo, no la erección que se le estaba formando, la quería liberar allí.

Ahora mismo estaba pensando con el nabo, no con la cabeza.

La mano de Matt aún recorría el pecho de Jeff, metió un dedo índice por debajo del pantalón y Jeff gimió, Matt sonrió satisfecho y terminó de meter la mano, notando la palpitante erección del joven Hardy, sobre su mano.

Sintiendo su pulso allí.

Masturbó a su hermano lentamente mientras se terminaba de despojar de sus respectivas prendas. Jeff se puso a cuatro patas sobre la mesa, y Matt se arrodilló ante su entrada, rozándole con el glande.

Jeff gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Matt besó el cuelo de su hermano y fue entrando en él poco a poco, masturbándole al mismo tiempo.

Jeff emitió un gemido de dolor, pero se acostumbró al poco y Matt comenzó a dar embestidas. Jeff gimió de placer, se tensó un poco y salió un poco de semen, gimió más que antes, Matt sonrió y con el pulgar lo restregó por el glande.

Jeff gimió, tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la mesa, un simple tablón con cuatro patas que aguantaba el peso de ambos hermanos.

Jeff volvió a expulsar algo más de semen y Matt lo volvió a restregar por el pene de este. Matt aumentó el ritmo de ambas cosas.

- Jeff… Voy ha…AHH… - comentó y tras una embestida, sus muslos se tensaron y acabó descargando su virilidad dentro de Jeff

Jeff se inclinó hacia delante, gimiendo y también corriéndose.

- ¿Crees que tendremos platos para servir la comida? - preguntó Jeff recostándose en la mesa mientras recuperaba la respiración

Matt se rió, salió de su hermano y se vistió con tranquilidad.


	11. Seda

**Para Aly: ****Seda**

Marzo estaba entrando con viento, pero eso no importaba mucho para los luchadores de la WWE ya que pronto se celebraría el gran evento del año, Wrestlemania. Shawn había quedado con Chris en unos grandes almacenes para comprar ropa decente, Chris se había negado, pero Shawn prometió satisfacerle tras acompañarle.

- Bien…-dijo Chris bostezando y estirazándose cuando llegaron a la puerta.- ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

- Hombre… Estando enfrente de una tienda de corbatas… ¿Qué pretendes que compremos? ¿Canarios?-dijo Shawn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Jo… No me entero de estas cosas… Yo tenía pensado ir en chándal…-comentó Chris con media sonrisa.

- Sí… Tu ve así… Verás cuanto tiempo tarda Mcmahon en despedirte…-comentó Shawn.-Anda… Vamos dentro…

Chris y Shawn entraron dentro de la tienda, al final, por expreso deseo de Shawn acabaron llevándose una 10 corbatas con diferentes colores y motivos estampados.

- 200$ ¿De que eran las corbatas? - preguntó Chris mirando el ticket

- De seda hombre… No me las iba a comprar de algodón, y tampoco tenía pensado gastarme menos….

Chris sacó una corbata de la bolsa la miró.

- Espero que ha esto se le pueda dar otro uso…-murmuró mirando a Shawn de reojo

- Pues la de atártela al cuello y dar gracias a que te sirve para otra vez…-le dijo Shawn

Chris se rió, volvió a meter la corbata dentro de la bolsa. Fueron a casa de Shawn, y se encerraron en la habitación de este, Chris se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.

Shawn se quedó de pie, abrió la puerta del armario donde había un espejo y empezó a probarse las corbatas por encima de la camisa, supuestamente, Chris estaba allí para darle el visto bueno.

Chris tenía una corbata de las nuevas en sus manos y solo hacía que pasearlas por ellas.

- Pues sí… Es seda de calidad…- comentó

- ¿Ahora eres un experto en eso? – le preguntó Shawn volviéndose para mirarle

Chris sonrió, se fue hacia Shawn y lo agarró del cinturón, tiró hacia él. Shawn quedó arrodillado en la cama frente a Chris.

- Creo… Que voy ha empezar a darle un uso a estas corbatas…-le dijo mirándole fijamente

Shawn enarcó las cejas y Chris se rió, agarró la corbata por ambos sitios que Shawn tenía al cuello y tiró hacia él tumbándose en la cama. Shawn cayó sobre Chris y este rió.

- Me las vas a romper…-comentó Shawn con media sonrisa

Chris se rió, comenzó a besarle mientras le quitaba la camisa con lentitud, acariciándole los músculos que se iban exponiendo. Pasó la lengua desde la nuez hasta la nuca se Shawn, mientras, se iba dando la vuelta hasta colocarse sentado sobre su espalda.

- ¿Qué vas hacer ahí detrás? – preguntó Shawn con inocencia

Chris se volvió a reír, pero no contestó. Anudó dos corbatas, un extremo lo ató a la muñeca que le había colocado en la espalda, y la otra al cuello, solo quería dejarle inmóvil.

- La seda será de calidad ¿no? – preguntó Chris besándole la parte del cuello que quedaba libre

- Eso espero…-murmuró Shawn con impaciencia

Chris rió, notaba agitado a Shawn bajo él, sabía que quería que fuera al grano, pero Chris prefirió hacerle sufrir. Lo colocó de rodillas y el quedó justo detrás, movió las manos acariciándole el torso, tocando con el dedo índice el ombligo de este.

Desabrochó con lentitud la cremallera de Shawn y coló el dedo índice dentro para acariciarle la erección por encima de los calzoncillos. Shawn echó el cuello hacia atrás, todo lo que el nudo le permitió, emitió un suspiro de placer.

Chris rió con suavidad en el oído de Shawn, esto provocó que volviera a gemir. Chris deslizó los dedos bajando un poco, solo un poco, los calzoncillos de Shawn, aún, sin desabrocharle el pantalón.

Sacó el pene de este y lo dejó así un momento, haciendo círculos con el dedo índice en el glande de este. Shawn se inclinó hacia delante, pero Chris apretó el nudo y le obligó a ponerse en la posición de antes para no asfixiarse.

- Quiero más…

- No es bueno abusar de los placeres de la vida…- le dijo Chris lamiéndole el oído.

Shawn rió entre mezcla de placer e impaciencia, Chris, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Se lo quito y se pegó más a él, para que notara que tras su pantalón, él, tenía un enorme bulto que liberar.

- Tú si que necesitas abusar de los placeres de la vida…- murmuró Shawn

Chris sonrió se despojó el de su pantalón y de su camiseta. Acarició con su glande la entrada de Shawn, este gimió y se volvió a arquear hacia delante. Chris lo volvió a poner en la posición de antes, solo que esta vez, comenzó a entrar en él.

Shawn gimió y encogió los muslos.

- Tranquilo… - le pidió a Shawn

Shawn fue relajando los músculos y gimió de placer, así, no le dolía tanto. Chris sonrió y se apoyó en el para terminar de entrar. Shawn se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el glande de Chris rozar su punto G.

Chris sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a dar embestidas, bastándose de la mordaza que había hecho con las corbatas de seda, para darse impulso. Ambos gemían, y lo hacían más rápido a medidas que Chris iba aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad con las que daba las embestidas.

Shawn al eyacular, se inclinó hacia delante, esta vez, Chris lo dejó cayendo con él, al mismo tiempo que se venía en Shawn.

Le desató con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado. Shawn se tumbó boca arriba. Se frotó las muñecas.

- Otro día… Utilizamos otro tipo de seda… - murmuró

Chris se rió y le besó.

- Cuando quieras… - respondió


	12. Prohibido

**Para Aly: ****Prohibido  
**

_"Noticia directa a todos los luchadores de la WWF. Queda terminantemente prohibido, los acercamientos de los luchadores en vestuarios, pasillos y salidas previas a los combates. Siempre y cuando sean de tipo amorosas o sexual._

_Firmado:_

_Vince K. Mcmahon"_

Odiaba ese cartel, llevaba meses colocado en el tablón de anuncios de la empresa, y cuando tenía que ir allí por algun tema y lo leía, mi ira hacia Mcmahon se hacía más grande.

Ahora que lo tenía decidido, ahora que había aceptado mis sentimientos y que estaba dispuesto a decírselo todo, Mcmahon había venido con estas. Shannon me gustaba desde hace tiempo, y solo hace poco, acepté mis sentimientos, declarándome por así decirlo bisexual.

La única oportunidad que tenía de verlo era en la empresa, porque por mucho que fuera de mi ciudad allí apenas lo veía. Me gustaba todo de él. Su carácter, su forma tan efusiva de hacer las cosas, su piel suave, su pelo rubio, sus ojos claros…

Mi hermano, se había partido el culo leyendo aquel cartel, diciendo que quien iba ha ser el idiota de volverse maricón en una empresa como esta. Yo preferí callarme, no quería enviarle a la mierda porque no le iba a contar el porque.

Fui al baño a aclararme las ideas, quizás me había enamorado de la persona que no debiera…

- ¡Hola Matt! – saludó Shannon saliendo de una cabina para lavarse las manos

- Ah… Hola Shannon – respondí bajando la cabeza para que no viera que me había sonrojado.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Pues… Bien… ¿Y tú?

- Bien… Oye, ¿qué te parece el aviso ese que han puesto? – me preguntó Shannon

- Pues… A mí me parece absurdo, ¿y a ti? – pregunté volviéndome hacia él

- A mí la verdad también, no entiendo porqué el jefe no permite qu…..

No pude resistirme y sin que dejara de hablar, le besé. Vale, no sabía que pudiera sentir él, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saborear sus labios, y he de decir que sabían bien. Eran suaves y carnosos, y eso me encantaba.

Me sorprendí cuando Shannon empujaba sus labios hacia los míos, para profundizar el beso. Sonreí y le permití que introdujera su lengua en mi boca. Exploró los rincones, jugueteando con la mía.

Metí mis manos por dentro de su camiseta, acariciándole la espalda. Entonces, se separó un poco.

- Vamos a otro sitio… - dijo Shannon

- Pero está prohibido… - recordé

- Dijiste que esa advertencia te la trae al fresco… - me recordó Shannon

Asentí, y tras decirle donde tenía que ir, salí por la puerta del baño. Fui a mi camerino, al que tenía con mi hermano. Siendo un poco enchufados y pelotas, nos dieron uno en la empresa para nosotros solos. Así que aprovechando que mi hermano estaba en Cameron, porque no había nada de RAW ese día, fuimos allí.

Entré y cerré la puerta, me apoyé en la mesa y a los dos segundos entró Shannon, cerró la puerta y puso una silla debajo del picaporte para evitar que se moviera. Se abalanzó sobre mí, lo que provocó que cayera encima de la mesa donde estaba apoyado.

La despeje y tiré todo lo que había en al suelo. Shannon se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, y me quitó la camiseta con avidez, a tirones. Me dejé, me gustaba aquella iniciativa que tenía.

Le quité la camiseta con la misma avidez, bajando mis manos por su espalda, arañándoselas a su paso. El gimió y me sorprendí, creí que iba a gritar… Me besó el cuello con ganas, mordisqueándome con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja, emití un suspiro de placer.

Jamás creí que eso sería una zona heterogénea. Metí las manos por dentro de sus pantalones y logré acariciarle el trasero. Apretó sus caderas contra las mías de la impresión en un suspiro de placer.

Mis pantalones desaparecieron sin darme cuenta, al igual que los míos que no se cuando me los quitó. Contemplé con un momento la erección que había bajos los bóxers de Shannon, que como podía estar seguro, comenzaban a apretarles.

Igual que los míos.

Cambié las posiciones para quedar yo encima, y me deshice de sus bóxers, contemplé sus finas curvaturas, sus bien remarcadas ingles, su gran erección… Nervioso, le besé la punta del glande, este se arqueó hacia delante y gimió con ganas, sonreí, al parecer aquello le había gustado así que repetí la acción, esta vez, metí una mano dentro de mis boxers, y comencé a masturbarme.

Shannon gemía y me agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, accedí a que me diera un ritmo, hasta que iba a correrse y paré de pronto.

- ¿Pero…? – me dijo

- Date la vuelta. – le pedí

Shannon me hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, yo, a pelo y de golpe: entré. Shannon se hizo una bola encogiéndose hacia delante. Emitió un grito de dolor.

- Perdón…. – me disculpé

Esperé a que se acostumbrara a mí, y una vez que Shannon se relajó comencé a dar embestidas que fueron aumentando el ritmo. Arañé con mis dientes su cuello, y tiré de sus camellos hacia atrás con mi mano libre.

Gimió.

Volví ha hacerlo, esta vez, le dejé mis tientes marcados, esto, pareció excitarle más pues alzó las caderas para profundizar más mis embestidas. Accedí y penetré más profundamente, repitiendo la acción de morderle el cuello.

Se corrió con un gemido alto, sobrenatural. Eso provocó que se me erizara el vello, y que yo también me corriera de la misma manera. Respiré hondo y me recosté sobre él. Estábamos exhaustos, y felices de la experiencia que acabábamos de compartir.

- Te quiero, te quiero desde hace mucho… - murmuré al rato

- Yo también te quiero. – dijo Shannon, y ambos nos dormimos allí mismo.


	13. Violación

**Para Aída: ****Violación**

- Alvin Burke, queda condenado a 6 años de cárcel, sin fianza ni ningún tipo de opción a la libertad provisional.

Alvin escuchó su sentencia en silencio, y se levantó solo cuando el policía que le llevaba, le obligó ha hacerlo. Lo llevaron a una celda de ese mismo juzgado, por la tarde, lo llevarían a la prisión estatal.

Se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo, aquello le resultaba vagamente familiar… Y esperaba a ver alguien conocido en la cárcel…

- Al… - murmuró una voz

Alvin, giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban las rejas, Jeff estaba allí, mirándole.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó

Alvin se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al techo.

- Necesitaba un desahogo.

- ¿Y por eso tenías que hacerlo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué no te desahogaste con otra cosa? O con otra persona… Hay prostitutas o gigolós que hacen eso…

- Porque te quería a ti…

- Tú me gustabas algo…. ¿Por qué no esperaste a que me aclarara?

- Porque te necesitaba ya.

- ¿Y por eso tuviste que violarme? – preguntó Jeff en voz baja

- Sí. – respondió Alvin sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Jeff tragó con dificultad, no se esperaba, que al hablar con Alvin de los hechos iba a responderle así… Con total… Indiferencia…

- Haz echado por la borda toda tu carrera… - comentó Jeff al rato

- Ya. – respondió Alvin

- ¿Y eso no te importa?

- No.

- Haz perdido la oportunidad que te cedió Mcmahon, y no la volverás a tener.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y aún así no te importa?

- No.

- ¿No te arrepientes?

- No.

- Espero que te maten en la cárcel… - murmuró Jeff con desprecio

- Tranquilo. Yo espero lo mismo.

- Adiós…

- Adiós.

Jeff se fue, Alvin, por primera vez en todo el proceso de juicio que llevaba por haber violado a Jeff Hardy, lloró arrepentido.


	14. Walkie Talkie, baby

**Para Aída: ****Walkie, talkie**

"Randy, tengo un problema, ven a mi casa, ya."

Randy iba releyendo el mensaje por la calle, John, se lo había enviado y le había dejado preocupado, así que fue corriendo hacia allí. Llamó a la puerta y John le abrió la puerta, iba apresurado y tenía un manchurrón en toda la camiseta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Randy nada más verlo

- Ven, necesito ayuda – le dijo, le cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró dentro de la casa

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Randy y captó el olor de la camiseta de Cena. – Coño… ¿Qué te has tirado encima? Huele que apesta…

- Potito. – Respondió Cena - Mira, este es mi problema. – dijo cuando entró en la cocina

Randy se quedó sorprendido y a la vez respiró aliviado. En la cocina, en una trona, había un niño de 8 meses, poniendo todo perdido de verde, al aparecer era el potito que hace un momento estaba en el plato.

- John… No sabía que tuvieras descendencia… - comentó Randy acercándose al niño que lo miraba con interés

- No es mío, es que me lo ha dejado mi hermana, y como se que tú tienes experiencia con los niños… Pues para que me echaras una mano…

- Por como huele… - dijo Randy le echó un poco el pañal hacia atrás y olió – Se ha cagado.

- ¿Le cambiaras el pañal y lo dormirás? – preguntó John esperanzado

- El niño te lo han dejado a ti no a mí… - murmuró Randy mientras le limpiaba al niño con un trapo de cocina las manos y parte de la camiseta para poder cogerlo.

- Pero yo no se…

- Vale… Te ayudo… Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… - dijo Randy encogiéndose de hombros, cogió al niño en brazos. – Vamos a ver… ¿Dónde hay pañales?

John lo arrastró hacia su habitación allí lo tenía todo preparado, bueno, su hermana se lo había dejado preparado.

- Si no sabes de niños… ¿Por qué accediste a quedarte con él? – dijo Randy mientras dejaba al pequeño en la cama

- Mi hermana estaba en un apuro, no tenía canguro y acabé accediendo. – contestó John

"_Además, de iba a llamar de todas formas y así te veía… Si tu supieras lo que me gustas…" _ pensó John

- Mira, es muy sencillo. – dijo Randy, preparó los pañales, polvos de talco y toallitas. – Observa

John puso atención, bueno, más a Randy que a lo que hacía, pero algo era algo. Randy, desvistió al niño y le quitó el pañal, le limpió, le echó polvos de talco y le volvió a poner el pañal, le vistió con ropa limpia y lo sentó en la cama, el niño rió divertido.

- Ea, ya está. – informó

- ¡Coño! ¡Eres rápido! – dijo John

Randy sonrió orgulloso, y cogió al niño en brazos.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó dispuesto a todo

- Si, ¿me lo puedes dormir? – pidió John

Randy sonrió y miró al niño, este ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor y se rió. Randy sonrió y comenzó a mecerlo, el niño, se abrazó a Randy, y al poco se durmió.

- ¿Dónde lo dejo? – susurró a John

John lo guió hasta la habitación donde su hermana le había dejado preparada la cuna. Randy la dejó en ella con cuidado y lo miró, John salió aferrando un Walki, el otro lo dejó junto a la cuna.

- Por si lo oímos… - dijo a Randy – Oye, ¿te quieres quedar a tomar algo?

- Si me invitas vale, pero quítate la camiseta por favor. – pidió Randy riendo

Cena le hizo caso y se la quitó, Randy se fijó en todos sus músculos, desde hace bastante, empezaban a gustarle mucho más.

- Dime, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó John

- A ti… Digo ¡AGUA! ¡Quiero agua! – exclamó nervioso al oírse

- ¿Agua? – preguntó Cena alzando una ceja

Randy asintió y Cena le sirvió el vaso de agua, manteniéndose cerca. Randy se lo bebió de un tirón y se quedó quieto, observando a John.

Sin remediarlo, sus manos se fueron moviendo por los brazos de John, acariciándole lentamente los músculos, las venas que quedaban marcadas a la altura de los hombros.

- Randy... – murmuró John

Randy no paró, con los pulgares, acarició el rostro de su amigo, acariciando las facciones de su cara, con cuidado, acercó sus labios a los de John y los besó con delicadeza.

John mantuvo el beso sorprendido, Randy acarició la cabeza de John, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron.

- Vamos… - murmuró Cena

- ¿A dónde?

- A mi habitación…

- Que no se te olvide el walki…

- Tranquilo…

John cogió el walki con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha cogió la mano de Randy, lo subió escaleras arriba.

Dejó el walki en la mesita de noche y a Randy, lo dejó con cuidado en la cama. Le quitó la camiseta y se deleitó él tocando los músculos de Randy, todas sus facciones, rodeando el ombligo.

Randy se tumbó en la cama y arrastró a John con él, este fue besando el cuello de Randy, con cariño.

- Es… Es mi primera vez con otro… - murmuró Randy un poco nervioso

- Tranquilo… - murmuró John colocándose a horcajadas sobre él – La mía también.

Randy se sintió algo aliviado, y se dejó hacer. John deshizo a Randy de sus pantalones, tocándole los muslos. Hizo la misma operación a sí mismo y se colocó de nuevo sobre Randy. Se movió sobre él, frotando su erección sobre la de Randy, ambos gimieron.

- Me gusta… - murmuró Randy por bajo

- Esto te va ha gustar más… - murmuró John

Le despojó de los bóxers y luego, se terminó de desnudar el también, acarició la erección de este con su mano izquierda, y comenzó a masturbarle. Con lentitud, paciencia, y amor.

Randy rodeó con sus manos la de John y aumentó el ritmo, comenzando a gemir a un ritmo más plausible. John se dejó guiar por el ritmo que marcaba Randy.

Al rato, cuando Randy comenzó a contraer los muslos e inclinarse un poco hacia atrás para gemir mejor, John paró.

- Ey… Pero…- se quejó

- Déjame seguir a mi manera… - pidió John

Randy se dejó guiar por John, este se colocó de rondillas entre los muslos de Randy, echó mano al cajón de la mesita y sacó de ella un bote de lubricante, y un preservativo.

Randy contemplaba nervioso y ansioso a su vez. John se colocó el preservativo, ajustándolo bien y luego se echó lubricante sobre él. Randy, se dio la vuelta nervioso, ofreciéndose a John.

John, bajó besando la columna de Randy, hasta llegar a la última vértebra, Randy, levantó las caderas ante el cosquilleo y el placer y John aprovechó para agarrarlas e ir entrando poco a poco en él.

Randy gruñó y ahogó un grito de dolor en su garganta.

- Tranquilo… Todo va bien… - murmuró John

John terminó de entrar en Randy y esperó a que este se relajara, para que dejara de dolerle. Una vez notó que Randy no estaba tan tenso, comenzó a dar embestidas. Aumentó el ritmo conforme los gemidos de Randy iban aumentando. El también gemía, apoyando se mandíbula en el hombro de Orton, para que le oyera desde más cerca.

Randy gemía cada vez más alto, hasta que se acabó corriendo en manos de John. John también lo hizo, con un gemido sordo. Haciendo que Randy se estremeciera. Desde el Walki, se escuchó llorar al niño.

- Le hemos despertado… - dijo Randy respirando agotado

- ¿Podrías ir ha echarle un ojo? – preguntó John saliendo lentamente de Randy.

- Por supuesto… - dijo Randy levantándose y poniéndose unos pantalones. – Oye… John…

- Dime

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero – respondió Cena y se tumbó en la cama, sonriendo.


	15. Webcam y Ciber Sexo

**Para Aída: ****Webcam y cibersexo**

Mark, tras tomarse sus vacaciones en ese periodo de dos meses, había conseguido que Michelle le dejara y que se sintiera en cuanto a sexo se refería, y el porno que veía en internet ya no le ayudaba mucho.

Con curiosidad, decidió meterse en un Chat de CiberSexo, a ver si allí conseguía ponerse a tono.

- A ver… ¿Nick?... Mmm… _K-Chondo_23 _–murmuró para sí escribiéndolo

"_Qué original por mi parte" _pensó para sí Mark

Entró en el chat y leyó las innumerables peticiones, que los conectado se hacían. Él no dudo y puso la suya, y puso lo que más morbo le estaba dando ahora:

Hombre maduro, busca chico joven donde liberarse sexualmente a través de nueva webcam. Urgente

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en hacerle varias proposiciones, aceptó la cual el nick le parecía más sugerente

- A ver… Que puedes darme _Joven-20-Afilada… ­­_- dijo Mark, y se puso ha hablar con el joven que acababa de decir.

_K-Chondo_23:_

Hola. Lo de 20 no será por cuanto te mide ¿no?

_Joven-20-Afilada_

Eso mismo te iba ha decir yo ahora. ¿No te medirá eso? ¿No?

_K-Chondo_23:_

¿Quieres comprobarlo?

_Joven-20-Afilada:_

Por supuesto, ¿cuál es tu messenger?

_K-Chondo_23:_

Si que vas rápido…

_Joven-20-Afilada:_

No más que tú… Dímelo, para que podamos usar la cámara.

_K-Chondo_23:_

¿En serio la tienes afilada?

_Joven-20-Afilada:_

Y lista para enseñártela.

_K-Chondo_23:_

Entonces sí te doy mi messenger, estoy muerto de impaciencia; _SoyYo-y-SoyAsí_

_Joven-20-Afilada:_

Original dirección, aquí tienes la mía:

Mark le agregó y se puso en No disponible para que ninguno de los otros conectados le molestara, bajó la cámara hasta dejarla enfocando a la única zona que se tenía que ver. No quería dar su rostro.

Miró su nick, por suerte, tenía puesto su segundo nombre como modo de identificación, así que no lo cambió, casi nadie lo conocía por ese nombre.

_Lucas:_

Deduzco… Que eres de Canadá…

_Joseph:_

Que agudo… Vamos a ver que me puedes enseñar…

Mark aceptó la invitación a usar la cámara web que _Joseph _le había enviado. Observó que este, también tenía la cámara bajada solo lo justo que se tenía que ver.

_Joseph:_

Dame las órdenes, y las aceptaré.

_Lucas:_

Déjame ver eso que escondes.

_Joseph:_

Solo a la vez que tú…

_Lucas:_

Está bien…

Mark, se desabrochó el pantalón poco a poco, observando que Joseph hacía lo mismo. En efecto, comprobó como este, se iba desabrochando el pantalón y despojándose de sus calzoncillos.

_Lucas:_

Tócatela.

_Joseph:_

¿Yo solo? Haz tú también lo mismo…

Mark comenzó a masturbarse poco a poco, pasando el dedo por el glande a la vez que lo hacía, admiró la pantalla, y vio como _Joseph, _hacía lo mismo. Eso hizo, que se le endureciera más, se llevó el pulgar a la boca y tras mojárselo en saliva, se acarició con el, el glande.

Mark seguía mirando la pantalla he hizo su petición;

_Lucas:_

No quiero ser el único que se acaricie el capullo, hazlo tú también.

_Joseph:_

Tus deseos son órdenes.

_Joseph_, cogió su pene con la mano izquierda, y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, comenzó ha hacer círculos en el glande.

_Lucas:_

Más rápido.

_Joseph_, aumentó el ritmo que llevaba y lo mismo hizo Mark. Aquello le estaba encantando, sin duda, repetiría más experiencias como esas.

Se mordió el labio para que no se escuchara como gemía, viendo por la pantalla, como chorros de semen, salían de la punta del glande de _Joseph _y resbalaban por el tronco de este.

_Joseph:_

Quiero ver tu rostro

_Lucas:_

¿Y eso por qué?

_Joseph:_

Acabo de ver como te corres, ahora quiero ver como eres.

_Lucas:_

¿Los dos a la vez?

_Joseph:_

Por supuesto.

Mark levantó la cámara a la misma vez que lo hacía _Joseph. _Se quedó blanco.

_Lucas:  
_

_¿¡EDGE!?_

_Joseph:_

_¿¡UNDERTAKER!?_


	16. Ataúd

**Para Miir: Ataúd**

Estaba desquiciado. Estrés, el médico le había dicho que tenía estrés por el trabajo, le dijo que para relajarse, pudiera hacer cosas de carpintería y marquetería. Se lo dijo a Mcmahon y abrió un taller en la misma empresa, allí le tenía clavando clavos, y encima para hacer ataúdes, ya que quería que entrara con eso a cuestas.

- ¿Tengo cara de butanero o qué? Vince, que tengo ya una edad en la que no puedo ir con esas cosas acuestas… - le intentó razonar Mark

No cedió, y allí estaba él, que parecía el tío con barbas de Bricomanía, salvo que más alto y con el pelo negro.

- Cojo un clavo, lo clavo en la medara y ya son 13 clavos los que he clavado en la madera…. – canturreaba por lo bajo

- ¿Qué cantas? – preguntó una voz

Mark levantó la cabeza, se encontró a Randy apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sonrió y bajó la vista al ver que se estaba sonrojando. Desde hace bastante, Randy le gustaba. Y mucho.

- Nada… Me aburre tanto clavar clavos y me da por cantar. – respondió Mark procurando tener la voz clara.

Randy sonrió y se acercó.

- Así que Mcmahon te manda hacer cosas para el trabajo para que liberes el estrés que te ha provocado el trabajo… Este hombre me sorprende. – dijo Randy sentándose en la mesa de bricolaje que quedaba justo detrás de Mark

Mark se rió.

- Bueno… Es mi jefe, me conviene hacerle caso… - respondió

Randy asintió, ladeó la cabeza y observó a Mark por detrás. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- ¿Me pasas el martillo pequeño? – pidió Mark echando la mano hacia atrás

Randy se lo tendió, acariciándole la mano al paso. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo, una sensación agradable. Mark volvió al trabajo que estaba haciendo pero sin prestarle atención.

- Au… - se quejó Mark alzando el pulgar

- Te has dado un martillazo. – dijo Randy levantándose

Mark se metió el dedo en la boca, para ver si así se le pasaba un poco el dolor.

- Sí… - respondió

Randy le retiró el dedo y lo miró, pasó el dedo índice por encima. Notar con las yemas de los dedos la saliva que Mark había dejado allí no le dio asco, si no un placer extraño.

Mark sintió un ligero cosquilleo y se volvió a poner rojo, agachó la cabeza para que el pelo le tapara la cara. Randy, un poco tímido, besó el dedo de Mark, con cuidado de no presionar.

- Ahora me duele menos… - murmuró Mark con una ligera sonrisa

Randy sonrió ligeramente, se agachó un poco para levantar la cabeza de Mark con un beso. Mark al principio apretó los labios, pero enseguida los separó un poco, pegándolos más a los de Randy, arañándole levemente el rostro con su barba.

Se separaron al poco, confusos.

No levantaban la vista del suelo, al menos Randy. Mark le levantó la cabeza, agarrándole de la barbilla. Cuando hubo alzado la cabeza, le volvió a besar con suavidad. Randy mantuvo el beso, cogiéndose a la nuca de Mark viendo que este no tenía pensado separarse.

Mark deslizó las manos por dentro de la camiseta de Randy y le tocó la espalda, llegando a la zona costal. Randy suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres seguir? - murmuró Mark

- Sí… Te quiero. – le dijo Randy

- Yo también te quiero… Pero aquí puede venir alguien y vernos… - murmuró Mark

- Vamos… ¿Vamos a mi casa? – preguntó Randy

- Ven a la mía. – pidió Mark – Esta noche… Cenamos y… Lo que surja… - murmuró besándole con suavidad

Randy asintió y se fue. Mark siguió trabajando, algo impaciente a que llegara la noche.

Como todo día, la noche llegó y Mark estaba listo y preparado para todo lo que pudiera venir de Randy.

Este se presentó, iba ataviado con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de "The Undertaker". Mark se rió al verla.

- Eso no será peloteo ¿no? – preguntó acercándose a él

- No… No tenía otra… - murmuró Randy sonrojándose

Mark sonrió, cerró la puerta y besó con cuidado a Randy. Este respondió de la misma manera.

- Mmm… ¿Prefieres cenar o pasar directamente al postre? – preguntó Mark

- Al postre… - murmuró Randy metiendo las manos dentro de los pantalones de Mark.

Mark sonrió, cogió de la mano a Randy y lo llevó a su habitación. Randy se sentó en la cama y esperó a Mark.

Este, tendió a Randy con suavidad en la cama y se situó a horcajadas sobre él, sin querer aplastarle. Le quitó la camiseta y acarició lentamente sus abdominales.

Los había visto muchas veces luchando, pero nunca lo había visto así de cerca y llevaba un tiempo que ansiaba tocarlos.

Siguieron acariciándose, quitándose ropa, besándose.. Mark colocó bocabajo a Randy, y con suavidad, tras haberse y haberle lubricado entró en él.

Randy se mordió el labio y ocultó un gemido de dolor en su garganta. Al ser su primera vez, le había dolido. Mark esperó a que se acostumbrara para ir dando embestidas poco a poco. Aumentó el ritmo enseguida, y la habitación se llenó de gemidos de placer.

Acabaron viniéndose a la vez con gemidos sordos. Mark salió de Randy, se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó. Randy se acurrucó en Mark con una sonrisa, se quedó dormido.

Mark le besó el cuello y pensó antes de dormirse;

_" Y eso, que solo estaba haciendo un ataúd…"_


	17. De Compras

**Para Aly: ****Desliz en las compras  
**

Shannon baja las escaleras del corte inglés de tres en tres, necesitaba llegar a su casa rápido. No debería de haber ido de compras con Jeff, jamás. En la 2º Planta [Moda infantil] un brazo fuerte, lo agarró de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Suelte! - le dijo - Ah...Jeff...-dijo sonrojándose

Jeff lo miró de arriba abajo, no sabía como cojones había llegado allí antes, pero estaba allí. Jeff dirigió la vista ha cierto bulto que se intentaba abrir paso por el pantalón de Shannon.

- Esto... - se intentó excusar.

Jeff no dijo nada, lo arrastró hasta los probadores, y entró dentro con él. Cerró la puerta y lo apoyó en uno de los espejos, lo besó con pasión, cogiéndole bien de la camiseta para que no se fuera.

- Jeff. ¿Qué haces? - murmuró Shannon cuando Jeff se separó

- Besarte. - afirmó el del pelo multicolor, se frotó sobre Shannon para que comprobara que este también tenía una creciente erección. - Esto es lo que quieres... ¿No? - preguntó

Jeff apoyó a Shannon en la pared del probador, besándole, le quitó la camiseta con avidez.

Jeff recorrió con la lengua todo el cuello de Shannon, este echó el cuello hacia atrás, suspirando de placer, dejando más libertad a Jeff para que fuera donde quisiera. Este, le rozó con los dientes la nuez, Shannon gimió de nuevo. Aquella nueva sensación le gustaba.

Las manos de Jeff, vagaron las espaldas de su amigo, Shannon sintió las caricias, en su columna, sus hombros, sus caderas... Sus pantalones volaron, al igual que pasó con los zapatos, que quedaron en algún punto del cubículo.

Jeff pasó un dedo por las ingles de Shannon, tensándolas, haciendole suspirar de placer, haciendo que su erección aumentara. Sonrió y se quitó la camiseta, volvió a besar a Shannon, solo para que su piel se tocara, para que se rozaran sus erecciones.

Shannon gimió, a Jeff haber oído aquello de tan cerca, le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo que le encantó y rió por lo bajo.

Pasó un dedo por los labios del luchador extremo, sintió la calidez, los suspiros que este daba por querer ir a más, por querer ir más deprisa. Vió como se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió y le tocó la punta de la nariz con la lengua.

Jeff, se terminó de desnudar, y bajó con lentitud los boxer de Shannon, contemplando la erección que se liberaba ante sus ojos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y le lamió la punta del glande, para saber su reacción.

Shannon gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior, encogió el trasero y se pegó un poco más al cristal, no se esperaba que iba ha ser así de placentero.

Jeff sonrió, volvió ha hacerlo besando el glande de este, lamiendo el miembro de Shannon desde la base, tocando los testículos con una mano, hasta la punta. A su vez, se masturbaba.

Abrió un poco los ojos y miró a su derecha, donde había otro cristal, pudo observar lo que hacía y eso le puso más cachondo, Shannon acabó corriéndose en la boca de Jeff sin previo aviso, y este lo hizo en su mano. Lo estuvo un poco en su boca, y lo dejó chorrear por su barbilla.

Se puso a la altura de Shannon, este le miró y le limpió la barbilla con la lengua.

-¿Quieres más? - le preguntó Jeff con picardía mientras lamía el pabellón auditivo de este.

Shannon gimió a modo de respuesta. Jeff rió. Puso a Shannon de espaldas, apoyado en el cristal un poco separado de este, con las piernas un poco abiertas. Le masturbó hasta que su pene volvió ha estar erecto, Jeff sonrió y presionó su erección contra la entrada del joven, Shannon gimió. Sabía lo que le esperaba y estaba impaciente, no sabía que iba ha sentir.

Jeff, para no parecer forzudo, introdujo un dedo, Shannon tensó el trasero ante la intromisión, por lo que le dolió.

- Relájate…-le pidió Jeff. - Si no te va a doler…

Shannon le hizo caso, se relajó, cuando Jeff lo notó, introdujo otro dedo, Shannon apretó los dientes, dolía. Cuando hubo pasado un poco, Jeff sacó los dedos he introdujo su miembro de una vez.

Esta vez, Shannon sí gritó.

- Tranquilo… - le murmuró al oído

Shannon asintió, tenía la respiración agitada, del nerviosismo, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión, Jeff comenzó con las embestidas, de la primera, tocó el punto de G de Shannon, este gimió. No había sentido nada más placentero en la vida.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Jeff con picardía besándole el cuello

Shannon volvió a gemir a modo de respuesta. Jeff le daba también placer con las manos, así que, entre una cosa y otra, estaba en el cielo.

Se corrió manchando la pared, Jeff lo hizo dentro de Shannon, pudiendo salir con facilidad.

Echó todo su peso sobre él quedando aplastado en el cristal.

- ¿Me crees ahora? ¿Soy bueno en la cama si o no? - le preguntó

- Sí. Sí eres bueno. - respondió ente aún entre gemidos

Jeff sonrió y se abrazó a Shannon.

- Señores ¿ocurre algo ahí dentro? - le dijo una voz femenina desde fuera


	18. Latinos

**Para Miir: ****Latinos**

Chavo iba andando por los pasillos de Smackdown! Debía de dejar las cosas claras, Óscar, se había tomado demasiado enserio el guión de la WWE, y estaba un poco mosqueado con él. Chavo no lo encontró y fue directamente a su casa a buscarlo.

Llamó a la puerta, y le abrió, con la única prenda de ropa que una toalla.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó Óscar

- Aclarar las cosas…. - dijo Chavo. - Siento lo que está pasando, pero son los guiones

Óscar sacudió la cabeza, y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Chavo entró, había estado allí varias veces, pero desde que Óscar dejó a su mujer, todo había cambiado bastante. Óscar subió por las escaleras, y cuando llegó arriba se volvió hacia Chavo.

- Si vas a seguir hablando, cierra la puerta y sube. - invitó

Chavo, hizo lo que se le pidió y llegó arriba a las escaleras

- Esto… ¿Óscar? - preguntó cuando llegó arriba

- Estoy aquí… - respondió la voz

Chavo se fue hacia dónde provenía la voz, y lo vio quitándose la toalla. Dejó ver toda su anatomía, y eso, Chavo no lo pudo pasar poro alto, así que se quedó prendado mirando aquello.

- ¿Lo que ves te gusta? - le preguntó Óscar

Chavo volvió a la realidad, y sin contestar se quedó mirando el suelo. Aquello era demasiado grande, para un hombre tan pequeño. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Óscar, completamente desnudo pegado a él.

- ¿Se…Qué haces tan cerca? - le preguntó Chavo con un hilo de voz

No obtuvo respuesta, sintió como Óscar lo cogía de la cabeza hacia abajo, y plantaba sus besos cálidos en los de Chavo. Sin saber que hacer, Chavo continuó el beso cogiendo de la nuca a Óscar, este dirigió una mano al pantalón de Chavo y la metió dentro. Este se separó.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – preguntó

- ¿Confías en mí o no? - le espetó Óscar, Chavo asintió. - Pues entonces si estoy seguro

Óscar volvió a besarle, metiendo una mano por el pantalón de Chavo, y tocándole con amor y cariño el trasero. Chavo sonrió y bajó una mano al culo de Óscar, y agarró todo lo que la mano le permitió, Óscar rió tontamente en boca de Chavo.

Los pantalones de Chavo volaron, a lo que le siguió la camiseta, los zapatos, los calcetines y por último, los calzoncillos.

Al estar en igualdad de condición [N/A: Hablo de la desnudez, de altura pues no…] Óscar, empujó a Chavo en la cama y se puso sobre él, balanceándose de mientras que no dejaba de besarle. Tras notar, que ambos estaban preparados para lo que se avecinaba, Óscar puso bocabajo a Chavo, el primer paso lo pensaba dar él. Pegó un mordisco en el cuello de Chavo, y con un suave balanceo fue entrando en el. Contó hasta tres, y lo que quedaba, lo metió de golpe. El glande, tocó con facilidad la próstata de Chavo, así que este solo pudo gemir de placer.

Fue dando embestidas, a cual más deprisa. En un momento, pareció como si todo parara a su alrededor, sintió como se le paraba la respiración, y tras un sonoro gemido, se vino dentro de Chavo. Se apoyó en su espalda, exhausto. Salió poco a poco de él. El placer para Chavo, no había acabado y Óscar se cercioró de ello, lo puso boca arriba y se sentó sobre él, y tras besarle dulcemente en los labios, fue bajando por todo el torso, mordiendo sus pezones, entreteniéndose en su ombligo. Tocó las ingles de Chavo con esmero y se metió la erección de este en la boca, subía y bajaba de mientras que su erección volvía y le daba un uso con las manos. Chavo, acabó viniéndose en boca de Óscar mientras agarraba fuertemente las sábanas de este. Este se puso a la altura de Chavo, le besó y se tendió de lado mirándole.

- ¿Cómo solo un latino sabe hacer? - le preguntó Chavo.

- Como solo un latino sabe hacer. - afirmó Óscar


	19. Lluvia

**Para Miir: ****Lluvia**

En Chicago no es que soliera llover de esa manera, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía y muy fuerte.

María andaba por las calles corriendo, no llevaba paraguas y la única protección que llevaba para cubrirse era una revista.

Acabó chocando con algo, o alguien.

- María, ¿estás bien? - le dijo una voz conocida

María levantó la vista, John Cena, estaba allí extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Tenía un enorme paraguas con orejas. María aceptó la mano y miró el paraguas, se rió.

- Bonito chisme... - dijo señalándolo

- Es de mi sobrina. - dijo John con una sonrisa. - Quería que le alquilara "Encantada" y ando buscando algún videoclub.

- ¿Te conoces la ciudad? - preguntó María metiéndose bajo el paraguas.

- No... - afirmó este riendo

- Pues vamos, te acompaño.

- No. ¿Te has visto? – preguntó Cena mirándola de arriba abajo

- Joder, John… Ya se que soy fea sin maquillaje pero hombre… Tampoco es para…

- María, cariño, que estás chorreando… Ven a casa de mi hermana, te secas, te pones algo de ropa y luego si eso me acompañas….

- Estoy… *Atchús* Bien…-dijo María mientras estornudaba

- Si ya… Anda… Vamos…- dijo John, y sin dejarle replicar, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella

- John… Que estoy bien…

- Nananana, no quiero que te cojas una pulmonía….

- ¿Y eso? ¿Es que te importo?

- Por supuesto. – dijo John, y se puso rojo

María le miró de reojo.

- ¿Y por qué te has puesto rojo?

- Yo… Porque… ¡MIRA! ¡UN OVNI! – dijo señalando al cielo

- John… Que está lloviendo y solo se ven nubes…

- Bueno es que… Nada… - dijo John

Anduvieron hasta la casa de la hermana de este, llegaron y María se metió en el baño. La hermana de John, accedió enseguida. Quiso llevarle la ropa ella, pero John se negó, su hermana le vio las intenciones y decidió alejarse del baño.

John llamó, y entró sin esperar respuesta. Encontrándose a María duchándose. John se puso rojo, y dejó la ropa encima del retrete.

- María. Aquí tienes la ropa. – informó el rapero y se dispuso a irse.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba metido debajo de la ducha frente a María.

- Esto… - dijo cerrando los ojos

María le besó. John se relajó en cuanto le besó, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Al poco se separaron.

- Y yo que creía que eras gay… - dijo María volviéndole a besar


	20. Power

**Para Aly: ****Poder**

Amy revisaba el último guión de RAW. La lucha por el poder que iban a continuar teniendo ella y Sunny parecía tener más constancia y aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno, pues tenía pinta de durar dos PPV más. Odiaba esa lucha por el poder, sobretodo, si era tan larga.

- Hola Amy... - saludó una voz tímida al lado de ella

- Hola Steph. ¿Qué tal? - preguntó esta

- Bien. - dijo ella sonriendo

Amy miró a Steph con detenimiento, desde que lo había dejado con Andrew (Test) tenía mejor aspecto, e incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba muchísimo más guapa que entonces. Al menos no tenía tanto maquillaje para tapar las orejeras, se le veía más natura. Quizás fue que por ello se fijó en ella.

Aunque por el aspecto que tenía en el ring pudiera parecer una niñata consentida, Amy sabía que Steph no era así. Se preocupaba por los demás, siempre tenía una para todos y por eso, quizás, Amy podía decir que le gustaba. Era algo que había tardado en pensar y aceptar, pero sin duda, sentía hacia Steph algo más que la amistad.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Stephanie sentándose al lado de Amy

- Bien... Algo cansada de tanto guión, ¿hasta cuando va ha estar tú padre con el feudo que tengo con Sunny? - preguntó

- Averigua tú... A este hombre, cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay dios quien lo saque de ahí... - explicó Steph

- Pero tú eres su hija... Algo podrás hacer... - pidió Amy mirándola

Steph se fijó en esa mirada, esa mirada que consideraba especial, que le hacía que se le encendieran los colores, que un hormigueo le recorriera el estómago y que tartamudeara un poco al hablar.

- Ha... Hablaré con mi padre... - murmuró Steph levantándose - Pero no te prometo nada ¿eh? - le advirtió

Amy se levantó y enganchó a Stephanie de la muñeca. Esta miró el gesto que la del pelo caoba hacía. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la muñeca hasta los dedos de los pies. Simplemente aquello, le hacía obtener una satisfacción absoluta.

- Gracias Steph. - dijo Amy sonriendo

Aquella sonrisa, puso más roja a Steph.

- De… De nada... - dijo ella nerviosa

Steph levantó la vista y se encontró a escasos milímetros del rostro de Amy, un rostro que consideraba perfecto. Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, encontrándose a Amy poseyendo sus labios.

Steph se quedó inmóvil, pensando que aquello se tenía que tratar de un sueño. Pensando que aquello tenía que ser una jugarreta del destino que quería mantener in situ una fantasía que llevaba meses adornando con deseos. Al poco Amy se separó con cuidado, Steph se sintió confusa, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de saborear sus labios.

- Adiós... - murmuró, deshizo el enlace que le mantenía enganchada a la muñeca de Steph y salió del vestuario

Steph se tanteó los labios con el dedo índice y corazón, aún húmedos por el momento que los había poseído Amy. Salió detrás de ella casi corriendo, salió de la empresa y la encontró apunto de irse y subirse en la moto que poseía, se fue hacia ella y le hizo el mismo gesto. La agarró de la muñeca.

- ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó Amy como si nada de lo de antes hubiera pasado

Steph cogió con la otra mano el rostro de Amy, lo aproximó al suyo y la besó. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que Amy. Esta se sintió sorprendida pero al ver que Steph era la que le estaba besando, no dudó en continuar aquello. Al rato, cuando se hubo acabado el aire, se separaron. Steph quería ir esa noche a algo más, pero no sabía si Amy quería y no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

- Ven a mi casa... - pidió Amy entregándole el casco de la moto que tenía en el otro brazo

- ¿Estás segura?

- Yo quiero continuar... Y creo que tú también... - dijo guiándose por el brillo de los ojos de Steph

Esta asintió, aceptó el casco y Amy se puso el otro que llevaba, condujo hasta su casa.

Condujo hasta que llegó a su casa, ambas entraron con rapidez en ella y fueron directamente la habitación de Amy cogidas de la mano. Se sentaron en la cama, no muy seguras de lo que iban ha hacer, pero seguras de querer hacerlo. Steph besó a Amy acariciándole la espalda por encima de la camiseta, marcando las vértebras que podía tocar.

Pronto, Steph coló la mano por dentro de la camiseta para poder tocar la piel directamente. Viéndose impedida al seguir la línea de la columna vertebral de Amy por el sujetador de esta, se lo quitó.

Amy suspiró y separándose de Steph, le quitó la camiseta. Tanteó por encima del sujetador los senos de Stephanie, grandes, suaves, perfectos.

La camiseta de Amy en poco voló y con ella el sujetador desabrochado. Steph se permitió el lujo de ver observar y tocar los senos de Amy, pasando el dedo por los pezones que estaban endurecidos.

Esta le respondió con un gemido, quería ir a más, se notaba húmeda e imaginaba que Steph debía de estar igual.

Le desabrochó los pantalones con cuidado, y bajó una mano a la zona genital de Steph, por encima de las sábanas pudo notar que estaba húmeda.

Se terminaron de desnudar, Amy, tumbó en la cama a Steph y se situó encima. Los pantalones, al igual que las bragas de ambas desaparecieron enseguida. Sus genitales se rozaron de una manera especial que provocó que ambas gimieran con suavidad.

Stephanie movió sus manos por la espalda de su compañera, llegó al trasero de esta y lo apretó. Firme y suave. Dirigió la mano a una zona más placentera y Amy gimió. Steph sonrió y metió dos dedos en la apertura de Amy, una apertura que estaba caliente y bien lubricada.

Amy gimió, Steph estuvo un rato así, disfrutando de aquello que jamás había sentido y le parecía tan bueno. Amy le hizo parar.

- Yo… Quiero… - murmuró Amy entrecortada

Besó a Steph antes de dirigir sus labios a los pechos de esta, endureciendo aún más los pezones cuando los mordió con suavidad. Bajó hasta llegar al final de su recorrido y pasó la lengua por allí.

Steph se aferró a las sábanas, se arqueó hacia atrás elevando sus caderas. Amy sonrió y pasó la lengua varias veces por el clítoris de Steph a la vez que se masturbaba. Ambas se corrieron con un gemido de placer, sintiéndose en el mismo cielo cuando lo hicieron.

Amy se pasó la mano por la boca limpiando los pocos restos que había allí, volvió a subir para besar de nuevo a Steph, que recibió el beso sonriendo.

- Te quiero… - murmuró esta

Amy sonrió y se abrazó a Steph.

- Yo también te quiero. – dijo volviéndola a besar


	21. Crisis

**Para Aly: Crisis económica**

La crisis económica no traía buenos augurios para nadie. Ni para los pobres ni para los ricos. Y por supuesto para los que estaban en aquella línea intermedia. Respecto a los famosos, todos rezaban a sus respectivos dioses para mantener su trabajo.

Los actores para que le dieran nuevos guiones, los abogados de famosos rezaban para que Michael Jackson fuera de nuevo demandado por cualquier idiotez y los luchadores que trabajaban para la WWE rezaban para que no fueran los siguientes en ser despedidos por los recortes de presupuesto de la empresa.

Algunos luchadores habían hecho recortes presupuestarios en sus vidas para tener algo de dinero ahorrado por si eran los próximos en ser despedidos. Por ejemplo los hermanos Hardy, para ahorrar presupuestos habían decidido vivir ambos en una misma casa. Y Jeff, para ahorrar más gastos, había dejado a la novia.

Matt no lo entendía pero se alegró de que su hermano estuviera tan cerca de él. Sabía que era antinatural, pero sentía la necesidad de sentir a su hermano de la manera más cálida posible. Vamos, quería follar con él.

No sabía como iba ha hacerlo, ni pedírselo. Siendo una puta sería mucho más sencillo, la llamaba, le decía los servicios que quería, follaban y luego él pagaba. Pero eran tiempos de crisis y no podía hacer eso.

Solo podía acostarse con su hermano de 3 maneras, preguntándoselo tal cual, que aceptara y lo hicieran, emborracharle o drogarle y aprovechar ese momento, o atándole a la cama y obligándole a ello.

La última opción la descartó desde primera hora ya que no veía muy leal violar a la persona con la que había compartido tanto así que solo quedaba la opción de drogarle o preguntárselo tal cual y recibir las hostias que hicieran falta y olvidarse de la posibilidad de follar con su hermano para siempre.

Aprovechando que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos y que lo celebraban en casa de Matt, este, había decidido echarle a su hermano un tipo de droga que lo dejaría vulnerable a cualquier cosa, y encima, con la excitación este participaría en el "acto sexual" según le había dicho un camello

En mitad de la fiesta, cuando cada uno estaba un poco más para allá que para acá, Matt fue y preparó un ron con cola, para mezclar la droga con eso. Jeff estaba bastante lúcido, no quería emborracharse como hacía antaño y acabar haciendo cualquier gilipollez.

Vio a su hermano en la cocina y esperando a que estuviera borracho fue allí para comérselo, a besos claro está. Matt lo vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo y se apresuró a echar el contenido que tenía en un papel al vaso, lo movió un poco y se lo mostró a Jeff.

- Toma, ¡te he preparado un chupito! – exclamó Matt animado

Jeff supuso que estaría borracho, lo cogió por ambos lados de la cabeza y le besó metiéndole la lengua lo más hondo que podía. Matt soltó el vaso de la impresión que se estrelló contra el suelo.

Se apartó inmediatamente.

- ¿No estás borracho? – preguntó Jeff un poco avergonzado

- No. – dijo este, Jeff retrocedió para salir corriendo, Matt lo detuvo cogiéndole de la mano – Pero no quiero que se den cuenta los de la fiesta. – dijo y lo llevó casi arrastrando a su habitación

Matt cerró la puerta y apoyó a su hermano en ella, le quitó la camiseta y con velocidad comenzó a besar el pecho de este y a morder los pezones. Jeff tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, tenía los brazos en alto dejando que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera.

Matt fue bajando besando todo el torso, mordisqueando con suavidad el piercing que su hermano tenía en el ombligo y hundiendo la lengua en él. Cuando llegó al pantalón, le quitó el cinturón y le bajo los pantalones.

Pasó los dientes por la erección que veía a su hermano a través de los calzoncillos y luego le bajó esta prenda y sonrió al ver la erección de su hermano mirándole con "buenos ojos".

Se la metió en la boca y comenzó a moverse, hacía como si absorbiera, cosa que hacía que Jeff gimiera a gritos el nombre de su hermano del placer.

- Dios, más. – exclamó agarrando los rizos de su hermano.

Matt se desabrochó el pantalón, y sacó su erección para comenzar a masturbarse.

- Espera. – pidió Jeff

Matt se sacó el miembro de su hermano de la boca y la miró. Este puso de pie a su hermano mayor, lo terminó de desnudar y se apartó. Se quitó los pantalones y bóxers que se le habían quedado en los tobillos tras quitarse los zapatos. Tragó saliva y se puso a cuatro patas en la cama.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Matt que no esperaba que su hermano fuese a ofrecérsele así

- Hazlo... – pidió Jeff

Matt tragó saliva, fue al baño en busca de vaselina y regresó a la cama. Se puso de rodillas en ella, se untó vaselina en toda su erección y se apoyó sobre su hermano. Puso las manos en los hombros del pequeño y comenzar a entrar.

- Aaaah, fría… - comentó Jeff

- Ya se calentará… - murmuró Matt, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mordiéndole la oreja mientras entraba con un suave balanceo

Jeff cogió con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, su hermano estaba yendo con cuidado pero igualmente dolía. Cuando Matt dejó de moverse, Jeff movió las caderas en señal de que siguiera.

Matt retrocedió y entró de nuevo con una fuerte embestida. Jeff se inclinó hacia delante y gritó. Joder, dolía pero luego era tan placentero…

- Más. – gritó Jeff

Matt sonrió y comenzó a dar embestidas con rapidez y profundidad, apoyó las manos en las caderas de su hermano para no caerse y siguió con las embestidas. Estuvieron así un rato, gritando como posesos del placer que sentían.

- Matthew… Creo que voy a…. – empezó Jeff al sentir calambres por las piernas y el bajo del abdomen

Matt no dijo nada, apretó el agarre que tenía en las caderas de su hermano y se corrió dentro de él.

- Aaaaaaahm…. – exclamó cuando lo hizo

Jeff imitó a su hermano dejando una mancha sobre las sábanas, cayó rendido hacia delante. Matt se dejó caer de lado saliendo de su hermano con un leve sonido de succión.

- Esto tenemos que repetirlo… - dijo Matt con voz ronca

- ¿Volver a follar con mi hermano mayor? – preguntó Jeff con una ceja alzada, Matt asintió – Por supuesto. – dijo Jeff y le besó

Matt cerró los ojos y mantuvo el beso, se tendió boca arriba cuando se separaron y sonrió al techo.

- Bendita crisis económica. – dijo en voz alta


	22. Extreme

**Para Sabaku no Kouve: Extreme  
**

Shane se volvió a humedecer los labios y se acercó el micrófono en a la boca, la abrió para seguir hablando pero sonó la música de Jericho y la cerró.

Este hizo su entrada vestido de traje.

- Yo merezco el cinturón Shane, yo merezco la oportunidad y no JBL. Yo soy mejor. - le dijo al llegar al ring

El público gritaba histérico y en parte, le abucheaba.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí e interrumpirme aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Te ves con derechos de hacerlo?

- Yo soy el que ha llevado el peso de RAW en mis hombros mientras aquellas estrellas que los presentes aquí veneran ha estado lesionadas. ¿Y cómo me lo pagan? Abucheándome e insultándome. No han comprendido que lo hacía por su bien, por entretenerlos. Por mantener la empresa. La audiencia de RAW hubiera caído en picado si yo no hubiera estado aquí haciéndote ganar dinero Shane. ¡Tengo derecho a una oportunidad en Wrestlemania por el título! ¡Como JBL! - exclamó Chris moviéndose por el ring

El público le abucheaba.

- ¿Te ves con derechos? JBL se ganó la oportunidad del título por ganar la 4 Fatal-Way. Además, tu fuiste el primer expulsado, ¿en serio te crees el mejor?

- JBL simplemente ganó porque quedó finalista con su empleado. ¿En serio crees que ganó con justicia?

- Lo que hagan mis empleados no es mi asunto. HBK perdió la oportunidad por el título de los pesados, ese es su asunto. Y tú también la perdiste, luchaste pero demostraste que JBL es mejor. No mereces ninguna oportunidad.

- Oh amos Shane. ¡Sabes que tengo esa oportunidad! ¡Me la merezco!

- ¿Enserio quieres una oportunidad por el título de los pesados en Wrestlemania contra JBL y John Cena?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a pasar por encima de cualquier cadáver para conseguirlo?

- Sabes que sí.

- Bien. Señoras y señores para la próxima semana anuncio un combate, el ganador se enfrentará en una Triple Amenaza en el combate titular...

- ¿Contra quien lucharé? - interrumpió Chris

- Será un ECW Extreme Rules. - siguió Shane

Chris le miró fijamente, taladrándole con los ojos azules.

- Chris Jericho versus... Shane Mcmahon. - terminó y miró fijamente a Chris

Este procesó las palabras, o al menos, fingió hacerlo.

- ¡No puedes competir!

- ¿Por qué lo dices tú? - preguntó Shane alzando una ceja

- ¡Porque eres el jefe!

- ¿Tienes miedo Jericho? ¿Eres un... gallina? - dijo Shane con una sonrisa

- NO. - exclamó

El público empezó a corear el nombre de "gallina" utilizándolo contra Chris.

- Dejad de insultarme, no tenéis derecho. CALLAÓS. - gritaba al público

Shane se rió.

- Hasta la semana que viene, Chris. Ya que dices que eres el mejor... No te costará trabajo vencerme... - terminó y se fue

El público silbaba y alababa la decisión de Shane y volvieron a gritarle a Chris "gallina" hasta que se metió en el backstage.

- Buen trabajo xD - le dijo Shane sonriendo

- Sabes que soy todo un hablador. - rió Chris deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata

Últimamente ambos habían tenido unos acercamientos nada particulares entre los luchadores, no es que hubieran follado, tampoco se había declarado amor eterno solo se habían dado cuenta que por una u otra razón se necesitaban y tenían una confianza muy señalada.

- Enserio, ¿te ves en el combate de la semana que viene? – preguntó Chris

- Claro. Sino, no lo hubiera propuesto… - admitió Shane

- Anda, vamos a cambiarnos con ropa normal. Odio el traje.

- Pero si está muy guapo con él… - dijo Shane sonriendo

Chris se puso un poco rojo y le dio la corbata a Shane.

- ¿Vamos al camerino ese que tienes para ti solo? – preguntó Chris

- Quieres que… - murmuró Shane rojo

- Yo siempre he querido pero nunca supe como… - admitió Chris

Shane no dijo nada, le volvió ha hacer el nudo de la corbata a Chris, pero en la mano, y tirando de la corbata se lo llevó a su camerino. Chris se dejó llevar bien la iniciativa que tenía el hijo de los Mcmahon.

Shane abrió la puerta y la cerró con el pestillo en cuanto Chris entró.

- Yo nunca… - murmuró Chris indeciso

- Tranquilo. Yo tampoco. – respondió Shane quitándole la corbata de la muñeca y la chaqueta

- ¿Y cómo sabes como…?

- Instinto. – dijo abriéndole un poco la camisa y comenzando a besarle el cuello

Chris se mojó los labios y suspiró de placer, se dejó que Shane le quitara la camisa y le acariciara el pecho, cosa que hizo que se le erizara el bello de los brazos. Chris, con manos nerviosas también desnudó la parte superior de Shane y comenzó a besarle a diestro y siniestro

- Para no haberlo hecho tienes experiencia… - rió Shane que jalaba de los cabellos a Chris del placer

- Instinto… - dijo este y se puso de rodillas en el suelo desabrochándole el pantalón

Se lo bajó y se los dejó en el tobillo, con nerviosismo acarició por encima de los bóxers el bulto que empezaba a tener forma en Shane, este echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, le daba igual que alguien lo oyera. Chris tragó saliva y le bajó los calzoncillos.

Se ruborizó.

Sabía lo que iba a tener Shane ahí y sabía como iba a estar… El tenía lo mismo entre sus piernas pero no se esperaba que fuera… ¿Tan bonita? ¿Grande?

Chris la cogió con la mano derecha y comenzó a manejarla un poco notando como crecía más entre sus dedos. Shane tenía los ojos cerrados y exhalaba gemidos de placer al techo.

- Que… Experiencia… - gimió

- En mi mismo. – respondió Chris y se metió parte del miembro en la boca

Shane agarró el pelo de Chris con fuerza y tiró. Chris sonrió y siguió a ello con más potencia. Ambos sudaban por la misma calor que irradiaba el otro, las venas de el miembro de Shane se marcaron más y Chris al notarlo: paró.

- ¿Pero no…? – murmuró Shane

- ¿Tienes aceite, vaselina…? ¿Condones? – preguntó Chris poniéndose de pie y besando a Shane sin parar

- Ah… Tengo... Condones en ese cajón y… Vaselina… Creo que tengo de eso también… - murmuró este con inseguridad

Chris se separó de Shane y buscó lo que dijo, lo encontró y le puso el bote de vaselina a Shane en la mano.

- Eh… - murmuró Shane confuso

Chris le puso el condón, se dio la vuelta y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Shane le acarició el trasero a Chris y este se estremeció.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que…? – murmuró Shane

- Hazlo por favor… - suplicó Chris

Shane tragó saliva, se aplicó bastante vaselina en su erección, y luego un poco en la entrada. Primero metió un dedo y luego el otro dilatando aquello, notando como el recto de Chris se dilataba. Los sacó y puso la punta del glande allí.

- Voy ha entrar… - murmuró

Chris se apoyó en la pared, tenía la punta de los dedos blancas de la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Asintió con dificultad y relajó las nalgas. Shane fue entrando poco a poco. Chris echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Era doloroso, pero Shane iba con tanta lentitud y cuidado…

Comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez más fuerte, moviendo solo las caderas para que el cuerpo de Chris no rebotara en la pared. La pequeña habitación se llenó de gemidos innumerables.

Chris se corrió dejando varias manchas por la pared y Shane lo hizo dentro del condón con una fuerte embestida.

- Ahm… Yo… Dios… - murmuró Chris – Eres… Eres…

Shane le besó el cuello mientras salía con cuidado.

- Mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa… - le dijo Shane agotado – Ambos odiamos el traje…


	23. Pero que fácil es

**Para Irunachan: Pero que fácil es amar a dos personas...**

El último PPV había saldo con alguna que otra víctima, en sentido figurado… Michelle McCool y Beth Fénix habían luchado juntas en un combate campeona contra campeona. El guión era demasiado duro y ambas divas acabaron heridas. Beth recibió tres puntos en el labio y Michelle en la parte trasera del brazo. Tardaron en atenderlas pues le daban demasiada prioridad a los luchadores que iban saliendo bastante mutilados del Rumble., así que cuando llegaron al vestuario solo quedaban ellas.

- ¿No crees que estamos un poco infravaloradas? – preguntó Michelle mientras se sentaba en el banquillo

- ¿Un poco? – preguntó Beth alzando una ceja, no es que la otra diva le cayera muy bien, sobretodo desde que estaba saliendo con Mark pues las mayoría de allí pensaban que ella estaban enchufada – Solo nos quieren aquí para enseñar cacha Michelle…

- Tú estás aquí y no enseñas cacha, aunque la tengas. – dijo Michelle mirando a Beth

- Estoy aquí porque me pagan demasiado si no, no estaría… - reconoció ella

Michelle rió y vio como Beth se quitaba la parte superior de sus mayas.

- Eres atractiva… - le dijo acercándose

Beth se humedeció el labio inferior y medio sonrió.

- Michelle… Que tienes novio… Lo conozco, está a un tris de este vestuario… - murmuró Beth

- Soy bisexual… Y siempre me has parecido atractiva… - murmuró Michelle con la cabeza gacha

Beth sonrió, le levantó la cabeza y la besó.

- No se puede enterar Mark. – le dijo

- No pensaba contárselo. – admitió ella

Beth sonrió, prefería ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa así que quitó el top a Michelle de un tirón. Esta respondió con una risilla nerviosa y suponiendo que Beth tendría más experiencia se dejó hacer. Comenzaron a besarse con más pasión, una introdujendo la lengua en la boca de la otra para explorar lo inexplorado. Beth bajó besando el cuello de Michelle, los hombros... Esta gimió cuando la lengua de Beth pasó por sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se le endurecieran.

Mordió uno con cariño y apretó el otro pasó la lengua por el canalillo antes de seguir bajándola por la tripa, siguió bajando hasta que llegó a la vagina de esta y pasó la lengua por el clítoris.

Michelle apoyó las manos en el suelo y gimió. Beth rió y siguió haciendo aquello. Los gemidos se oían por toda la estancia y resonaban más al ser aquello un vestuario. Shawn, que como siempre llegaba el último a duchar pasó por el vestuario de las chicas y frenó en seco al escuchar esos gemidos y con curiosidad entró.

Beth estaba de rodillas en el suelo y utilizaba sus dedos para masajear el clítoris de Michelle.

Toda la sangre que tenía Shawn en su cuerpo se le bajó a su miembro. Estaba casado y no le gustaban esas divas pero le excitaba la escena que veía. Retrocedió y salió de allí para el baño para poder rebajarse la erección que tenía.

Chocó contra una enorme tabla de carne.

- Hombre Michael… Huyendo: como siempre. – dijo Mark mirándole con las cejas alzadas

- Que no me llames Michael joder. - pidió

Mark se rió.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Shawn? – preguntó - ¿Espiando a las divas?

- ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un puto salido? – preguntó Shawn ofendido

- Michael, acabas de salir del vestuario de las divas y tienes algo ahí que se ha chocado contra mi pierna. – le dijo Mark con un poco de asco

- Tu novia se lo está montando con Beth ahí dentro. – dijo Shawn con maldad

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mark confuso

- Lo que oyes. Michelle está follando como una descosida con Beth. – repitió Shawn

Mark le taladró con la mirada, viniendo de la persona que tanto odiaba no quería creérselo.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea tal burrada? – preguntó

- Créete lo que quieras. Es a ti quien le están poniendo los cuernos, no a mí. Si no me quieres creer… - gruñó Shawn y se metió en el vestuario masculino para quitarse la erección.

Mark se quedó allí de pie sin saber si seguir a su cabeza o a su corazón. Si confiaba en Michelle no entraría en el baño pero…

Entró al vestuario y entró con decisión.

- ¡JODER MARK! ¡LÁRGATE! – exclamó Beth que se lió una toalla corriendo

Mark se tapó los ojos.

- Es que Shawn me ha dicho de que estabais follando. – exclamó

- ¿En serio lo crees? – dijo Michelle – Por favor cariño, tú sabes que te quiero a ti… - dijo y miró a Beth con una sonrisa – Jamás te pondría los cuernos… Y ahora sal que tenemos que vestirnos xD Que tú no es que seas muy femenina…

Mark rió, buscó a tientas los labios de Michelle y los besó para luego salir por la puerta.

- Es inocente Mark, ¿eh? – dijo Beth riéndose mientras se vestía

- Sí… Un poco más y nos pilla ahí en pleno… - comentó Michelle

- Gracias a dios lo escuchemos antes, hasta la próxima… - rió Beth y la besó

Michelle sonrió, al final engañar a su novio no iba a ser tan difícil…


	24. Recuerdos e inventos

**Para Krosp: Recuerdos o inventos.**

John estaba corriendo por un parque, escuchaba una canción de Green Day así que como siempre: la cantaba en alto.

- ¡Hennigan! ¡Eh Hennigan! – exclamó una voz

John no la escuchó así que siguió con su carrera hasta que alguien lo derribo como si de un jugador de rugby se tratase.

- Au… - dijo desde el suelo - ¿Qué coño está haciendo?

- ¿Desde cuando me tratas de usted Hennigan? – preguntó Mike quedándose a horcajadas sobre su amigo

- ¿Desde cuando tú me llamas por mi apellido Mike? – preguntó John guardándose el iPod

Mike rió, aunque no se quitó de encima y John se notaba extraño así.

- No me hacías caso, ¡empecé a llamarte pero me ignorabas! – exclamó riéndose

John sonrió.

- No me di cuenta… Oye… ¿Te puedes quitar de encima? – pidió

Mike se acercó más hasta que apoyó la frente en la de John.

- Creo que después de lo de la otra semana me dejarías que me acercara así… - murmuró Mike y le besó

John se dejó besar, aunque no respondió a él.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó cuando Mike se separó

- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última noche que pasemos juntos? – preguntó Mike alzando una ceja

John fue caminado retrocediendo de Mike.

- Sé que bebí, y que bebí mucho. ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta

Mike se puso de pie y ayudo a levantar a su amigo.

- Ven a mi casa y te lo cuento. – pidió extendiendo su mano.

John tragó saliva y la aceptó no muy seguro, durante el viaje tuvo que soportar que Mike le tocara el culo, le molestaba, ¿o no? No tenía ni idea, al menos no lo tenía en cuenta.

Llegaron a casa del punky y se sentaron en el sofá. Se sirvió una cerveza, John que ya no se fiaba que podría contarle se pidió un Red Bull.

Mike se puso ha hablar de lo que harían en la empresa hasta que John no pudo seguirle la corriente más y explotó.

- ¿¡Qué pasó la otra semana cuando acabé borracho!? - exclamó

- ¿No te acuerdas? – murmuró Mike acercándose a él

- No... No… - tartamudeó John

Mike dibujó una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro.

- Bebiste demasiado, nos comenzamos a besar y…

- ¿Y…?

- Hicimos el amor… - murmuró Mike

John le miró espantado.

- Estarás de coña, ¿no? – preguntó

Mike negó con la cabeza y le dio otro trago a la cerveza.

- ¿Cree que te engañaría en algo así?

- No. Pero… ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó John poniéndose de pie y comenzando a andar por la habitación

- Como suele pasar, yo debajo, tu encima y..

- ¡COÑO! Ya se como se hace, ¿cómo nos acostemos juntos? Porque creo recordar que tu dijiste que no beberías porque tenías que llevarnos…

- Y no bebí. – admitió Mike con naturalidad

- ¿No bebiste…?

- No.

- ¿Te acostaste conmigo por voluntad propia?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que desde hace meses hago todo lo posible para complacerte? – preguntó Mike alzando una ceja

- ¿Te gusto?

- Claro… - murmuró Mike y por primera vez, se sonrojó

John se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle, Mike contribuyó a los besos mientras le iba desnudando.

_- Oh no, John… No bebas más… - pedía Mike_

_John rió, se bebió la última copa de vozka que le habían servido y se puso de pie tambaleándose._

Mike guió hasta su cama a John, este le empujó a ella y se puso a horcajadas sobre él para seguir besándole el torso. Se incorporó un poco, se quitó el cinturón del pantalón, se lo quitó a Mike y le desabrochó un poco el pantalón para darle besos cortos en el bajo vientre.

_- Anda que te llevo a casa… - dijo Mike agarrándola_

_John rió, hundió la cara en el cuello de Mike y se dejó arrastrar._

Mike hizo rotar a John para quedar sobre él, le quitó los vaqueros y cuando llegó a sus pies: los zapatos y los calcetines. Hizo lo propio con él mismo y se volvió a poner sobre John, le fue besando el torso mientas que con la otra mano le acariciaba su erección por encima del bóxer.

_Llegaron a la casa de John que estaba a oscuras, pero Mike no encendió la luz. Había estado tantas veces allí que se la conocía igual que la suya. Lo guió hasta la cama y dejó que cayera sobre ella._

John terminó de desnudar a Mike y contempló la erección de este, intentó hacer memoria pero como no recordó nada siguió con lo que sería propicio. Se la metió en la boca.

_John besó con suavidad a Mike._

_- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Mike_

_- Claro… - murmuró John mientras besaba a su amigo_

_Mike sonrió y le levantó la camiseta, comenzó a besarle la tripa. Cuando volvió a la altura de John comprobó que este estaba dormido. Rió, le dio un beso en la frente, lo tapó y se fue._

John, que estaba apunto de entrar en Mike se levantó corriendo y se pegó a la pared.

- ¡NO NOS ACOSTEMOS JUNTOS! – exclamó y empezó a vestirse

- Estuvimos apunto…

- ¡PERO NO LO HICIMOS! ¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO! – exclamó John

- Pero joder, te has dado cuenta de que me quieres, ¿no? ¡Has estado apunto de follarme! Lo deseo desde hace mucho. – dijo Mike

- ¡Yo siento lo mismo pero no por ello me deberías de haber engañado! – exclamó John nervioso, terminó de vestirse y se largó dando un portazo

Mike gruñó, tiró la lamparita contra la puerta y se aferró a la almohada. Los consejos de Óscar eran una mierda, pensó.


	25. Ducha

**Para Kairi Minamoto: Duchas**

- ¡Fuiste tú quien provocó el accidente! – exclamó Jeff agarrando el micro con fuerza

Paul cogió un micrófono y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

- ¿¡Por qué sospechas de mí!? – preguntó aturdido

- Porque tienes envidia. – recriminó Jeff

- ¿Yo? ¿De qué? – preguntó Paul

- Desde que le arrebaté el título de la WWE a Edge tu siempre has ido detrás de él y prometiste que estarías dispuesto ha hacer todo lo posible por quitármelo…

- ¿Y crees que provocaría un accidente de tráfico para eso? – exclamó Paul

- ¡Siempre vas a por aquello que quieres y te da igual como conseguirlo! Así que sí: creo que fuiste tú quien lo provocaste. – rugió Jeff

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Yo creo en ti! Me parece fantástico que seas el campeón de la WWE, vale, siento envidia porque ya no poseo el título pero no me importa. Siempre serás tu mejor campeón de lo que podría haberlo sido Edge. – le defendió Paul – Jamás provocaría un accidente donde pudieras salir perjudicado y tener que dejar tu título. – añadió

El público gritaba entusiasmado, aquellas peleas por saber "quién" podría haber sido el agresor que provocó el accidente de Jeff y su novia estaba dando que hablar. Y los guionistas estaban en pleno apogeo, por eso Paul disfrutaba tanto diciendo esas palabras.

- ¿Pretendes que te crea Triple H? – preguntó Jeff secándose el sudor de la pelea que había acabado de tener con el mismo que estaba hablando

- ¿Qué otra cosa tienes? Te puedo ayudar a averiguar quien es aquel que provocó el accidente. Seamos "amigos" – dijo Paul extendiéndole la mano

Jeff la miró con desconfianza.

- No tienes a nadie más. Solo a tu hermano. Necesitas otro aliado que proteja tus espaldas. – le dijo Paul para que confiara en él

Jeff suspiró y la acabó aceptando, tiró de Paul hacia él.

- No me traiciones, sino sabrás lo que es traicionar a un Hardy. – le dijo Jeff

- Descuida. – respondió este y estrecharon las manos.

Jeff fue el primero que bajó del ring y se encamino al vestuario, al poco, seguido de Paul.

- Eres un genio. – rió Paul entrando a las duchas y viendo a Jeff allí

Este rió.

- Pero si el guión me lo pones tú… - dijo sonriendo

- Ya bueno. Es un milagro que siga allí después de todo. – murmuró Paul poniéndose al lado de él

Jeff rió de nuevo. Ambos empezaron a ducharse, mirándose de reojo aprovechando de que no había nadie en el vestuario.

- Au… - murmuró Paul levantando un brazo para frotarse la espalda – Ya me he dejado un músculo mal. – se quejó

Jeff le miró, le cogió la esponja y comenzó a darle él.

- ¿Seguro que no es para que te frote? – rió

Paul le contestó con un beso. Jeff soltó la esponja y le rodeó con los brazo el cuello. The game bajó las manos por su espalda. Las duchas se convirtieron en una sauna cuando aprovecharon la ausencia de los compañeros para fomentar una relación que había hecho que ambos dejaran a sus respectivas parejas.

Besó todo el cuello de Jeff mientras le daba la vuelta. Le acarició el vientre y luego bajó las manos a la erección que se le había formado para comenzar a masturbarle. Jeff gimió y se pegó a la pared de las duchas para no caerse por el temblor de piernas que tenía. Paul rió en su oído cosa que hizo que Jeff se pusiera peor.

- Por favor... - suplicó

- Paciencia amigo... - dijo Paul mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

Jeff gimió y apretó sus caderas contra las de Paul notando como su erección le rozaba su entrada.

- Impaciente... - se quejó Paul riéndose, cogió su erección, la centró hasta dejarla justo en la entrada de Jeff y de un empujón entro por completo

Jeff emitió un quejido, pero al cabo de segundos empezó a gemir de placer. Continuaron hasta que ambos se corrieron a la vez llegando al orgasmo en gritos que sonaron al unísono.

- Siempre dices que te duele algo y al final siempre acabamos cansados, sudorosos y yo con las piernas temblando. – le reprochó Jeff cuando salieron de las duchas

- Pero siempre gimes lo más alto que puedes y eso a mí me excita y me quita dolores… - le dijo Paul agarrándole de la cintura

- Pero acabamos cansados y a mi me duele el trasero. – se quejó Jeff riéndose

Paul le besó el cuello.

- La próxima vez cambiaremos los papeles… - le susurró

- ¿Esta noche en el hotel? – preguntó Jeff con picardía

- Esta noche en el hotel… - aseguró Paul – Aunque eso me deja sin fuerzas Hardy…

Jeff se rió y ambos se vistieron poniendo rumbo al hotel. Al final de todo, esa relación podía ser siempre sexo, pero en el fondo: la ducha hacía que se quisieran.


	26. Aprovechándose

**Para Aly: Aprovechándose.**

Paul aguardaba paciente en la cama, jugaba con los pulgares esperando a Steph.

- ¿Se durmieron? - preguntó Paul cuando ella entró en la habitación

Stephanie sonrió.

- Sí. Tenemos cuatro horas antes de que Murphy se levante y pida su biberón. - explicó Steph acercándose a Paul

- Uhm... Eso me da muchas posibilidades... - dijo sonriendo

En cuanto Steph estuvo cerca de la cama, Paul la cogió y la puso debajo de ella.

- Entonces podríamos... - dijo besándole el cuello

Steph rió, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó varias cosas de él entre ellas: condones, seda y vaselina.

Paul miró las cosas y sonrió. Le encantaba su mujer por la cantidad de variaciones en la cama que podrían tener.

Desnudó a su mujer besando el cuerpo desnudo que se iba exponiendo, succionó sus pezones hasta dejarlo totalmente erectos.

Steph suspiró de placer y cogió las tiras de seda que había encima de la mesita de noche.

- Átame. - pidió

Paul rió, y sin dejar de besarla, la fue atando a los barrotes de la cama. Steph gemía con impaciencia, sobretodo porque notaba en su muslo la erección de Paul y sabía que el quería seguir.

- Venga... - suplicó Steph

El vello de Paul se erizó. El tono que usaba Steph cuando estaba suplicando de esa manera le estimulaba de tal manera...

Paul se desnudó y se colocó de rodillas ante los pies de ella, esta le tocó la erección con los dedos de los pies. Él respondió con un gemido placentero.

Cogió los condones y se puso uno, puso las manos de tal manera para que Stephanie apoyara los pies en ellas abriéndose de piernas. Paul se arrodilló hacia ella hasta que la penetró.

Steph soltó un gemido que hizo que Paul se pusiera más acelerado aún.

Fue aumentando las embestidas conforme Stephanie se lo pedía.

El cabecero de la cama se movía y aporreaba en la pared. Ambos llegaron al climax a la vez y gimieron de manera ensornecedora.

Paul se arrodilló más hacia Steph y quitó las ataduras de esta con los dientes. Sudaba la gota gorda.

- Te quiero... - murmuró Stephanie cogiéndole el rostro a Paul mientras le besaba

- Y yo.. - respondió este.

Steph bajó por el torso de Paul dando besos por ahí, en cuanto llegó a la erección de este, le quitó el condón dejándolo por ahí y se metió una erección apenas formada en la boca.

La estimuló con ella hasta que alcanzó el mayor de sus tamaños. Paul se aferraba a las sábanas y gemía respondiendo así a su mujer.

Esta siguió haciéndole una felación hasta que finalmente este se corrió y tragó el contenido que el miembro de Paul expulsó.

- No vuelvas a comer comidas picantes... - pidió Steph limpiándose el borde del labio.

Paul rió sonrojándose.

- Lo siento... - murmuró con agotamiento

- Solo dos asaltos... - rió ella para un Paul que ya se había dormido


	27. Haciendo RKO's

**Para ****mileenita:** **Aprender mola. No hacerlo mola más xD**

En un gimnasio no muy lejos del centro de St. Luis dos wrestlers ensayaban golpes. Uno enseñaba al otro a perfeccionarlos.

Ambos estaban solos en un gimnasio cerrado, conocían al dueño y para no ser atosigados por los fans le había pedido ese favor.

- No mira tienes que darle más potencia a la llave, no tengas miedo de lo que me pueda pasar. – pidió Randy

Ted le hizo caso, agarró a Randy por la nuca tras coger una pequeña carrerilla y le hizo un RKO.

- Auf… - murmuró Randy desde la lona

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ted un poco preocupado

Randy alzó una mano para que le ayudara a levantarse y cuando estuvo de pie, habló.

- ¡Ha sido fantástico! – exclamó mientras que se frotaba el hombro derecho que le dolía tras el golpe

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Ted mirándole fijamente

- Pues claro. ¡Tendrás mucha suerte en The Legalacy como sigas así! – le animó

Ted sonrió con orgullo, le encantaba que Randy le diera ánimos y la lucha que estaba preparando para hacerla en un show real le encantaba ensayarla…

Ambos se fueron a los vestuarios para pegarse una ducha e irse a casa.

- me has dejado el hombro hecho polvo… - le dijo Randy sentándose en el banco

- A ver… - dijo Ted, se colocó detrás de Randy puso las manos en el hombro dolorido y lo masajeó.

Randy echó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y suspiró. Las manos de Ted eran… Reparadoras.

"_Espera, espera. Orton, ¿estás disfrutando por el masaje que te está dando otro tío?" _le dijo su conciencia al dueño

"Si, bueno es que se agradable. Además me está aliviando…" le dijo el cerebro

"_Sí. Tanto te está aliviando el dolor que te has empalmado" _exclamó la conciencia de Randy

Antes de que Randy pudiera reaccionar y asegurarse de que la sangre se le había bajado y había endurecido su miembro, se dio cuenta de que las manos de Ted ya no estaban en su hombro si no que vagaban por su torso.

Randy abrió la boca para quejarse o en su defecto decir algo al respecto (ya fuera bueno o malo). Ted le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios y le hizo callar.

Randy no protestó, ni siquiera se levantó para evitar ese contacto que le gustaba. Alzó los brazos, cogió el rostro de Ted con las manos y lo atrajo a sus labios para poder besarle donde quería.

Ted, que se esperaba otro tipo de reacción, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Cambió su posición y se puso frente a Randy para estar más cómodo. Posó las manos en su cuello y le acarició la nuca, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja…

En poco tiempo ambos quedaron desnudos.

Las caricias que se daban eran iguales que las que se daban cuando estaban en el ring, quizás así (de esa forma) pudieron darse cuenta de que uno sentía por el otro un deseo bastante sexual.

Randy agarró de las manos a Ted y le fue besando todo el torso, también le mordisqueó los pezones y no paró de dejar sus dientes por allí y por allá hasta que llegó a su miembro.

Con la mano derecha lo agarró y lo mantuvo firme, con la mano y se lo introdujo en la boca. Al poco de estar estimulándolo de es manera Ted no aguantó más y se corrió.

Randy no se esperó que la boca se le llenara de ese líquido blanco y caliente tan pronto, pero aún así se lo tragó todo.

Soltó la mano derecha de Timothy que mantenía agarrada y se puso a su altura.

- Perdón… - murmuró Ted – Pero es que no me he podido aguantar…

Randy negó con la cabeza, se lamió el labio superior y abrió la boca.

- Eso no impide que no podamos seguir. – le dijo

Ted le miró con una ceja alzada, pero se dejó que Randy le diera la vuelta le pusiera el culo en pompa haciendo que apoyara las manos en el banquillo y entrara en el de una vez.

Ted soltó un grito ahogado, se aferró con fuerza al banquillo y apretó el trasero.

- No… Relájate por favor… Si no te dolerá más… - murmuró Randy acariciando las caderas de Ted

Este le hizo caso y relajó el trasero dejando así que Randy pudiera entrar y salir con mayor facilidad. Continuó así hasta que él se corrió dentro de Ted. Salió de él y juntos se tumbaron en el suelo del gimnasio (que aunque estaba frío no era nada compradazo con el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos después del polvo) y se abrazaron.

- Si cada vez que haga un RKO bien me vas a recompensar así… - murmuró Ted

Randy se rió y le besó antes de quedarse dormido allí

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Espero que te haya gustado mileenita! Siento que sea corto pero es que al Dibiase no lo conozco (pobre hombre lo tengo discriminao… xD) Ea. Pues eso xD


	28. Se lo que hago, igual que tú

**Para Aly: Se lo que hago, igual que tú.**

- Déjame en paz Matt, se lo que me hago. Ya soy mayorcito. – le dijo Jeff

- Eres mi hermano pequeño, se lo que te conviene. ¡Y lo que haces no está bien! – exclamó Matt

- Déjame que haga lo que me de la gana. – le dijo Jeff harto de tanta discusión

- Jeff, esta es mi casa. Vale que después de que haya pasado lo que ha pasado con Beth hagas esto, pero no es normal llegar a tales extremos. – siguió Matt dejando su maleta con ropa pues estaba apunto de irse al próximo show de Smackdown! donde Jeff no estaría.

- Disfruto de la vida. – sentenció Jeff

- ¿Acostarte con 12 personas diferentes en menos de una semana es disfrutar de la vida?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Puedes pillar cualquier cosa! – le espetó Matt

- ¡Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado! ¿Tanto te fastidia que quiera desahogar mi frustración amorosa a través del sexo?

- ¡Sí! – gritó Matt, aquello le salió del alma pero no quería haberlo dicho en voz alta

- Joder, ¿y por qué? – preguntó Jeff taladrándolo con la mirada

- ¡Porque quiero ser yo quien te folle! – le gritó Matt

Jeff lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El mayor de los Hardy aprovechó que a su hermano se había quedado estupefacto para coger sus cosas e irse al aeropuerto.

"_Espera, espera. ¿Tú hermano te acaba de decir que quiere follarte? No… No, no, no… Esto debe de ser anormal… No puede haber pasado, ¿Matt homosexual?" _le dijo el hurón que Jeff tenía por conciencia

"Imbécil, antes pregúntate si tu hermano es mariquita o no pregúntate por que coño te ha dicho que quiere follarte." le dijo su pensamiento

_"Es lógico, Matt ama a Jeff de una manera más haya de los lazos familiares y es normal que tenga deseo sexual por el…" _dijo el hurón

"_Pero es que son herm…" _empezó el pensamiento

- ¡ME DEJAÍS HABLAR JODER! – gritó Jeff

Las vocecitas de Jeff refunfuñaron y se apagaron dejando que Jeff pensara solo mientras se daba un baño.

- - - -

Matt llegó con sueño, soltó las maletas en la entrada y bostezó. Se acordaba de lo que había dicho y esperaba que Jeff no.

Subió a su habitación deseando que su hermano estuviera follando con un tío o una tía y que pasara olímpicamente del comentario que hizo antes de marcharse.

Bueno no era comentario, sino declaración pero aún así no esperaba ninguna respuesta afirmativa que pudiera llegar de su _hermano pequeño._

Pasó por la habitación de Jeff y afinó el oído, esperaba oír gemidos y gritos de nombres.

Pero nada.

Solo escuchó gemidos.

Y provenían de algún sitio bastante más opaco. Con curiosidad, Matt entró en la habitación y abrió la puerta para ver que hacía su hermano.

Se fijó en la televisión donde vio a dos chicos jóvenes follar sin control, miró a Jeff para comentarle algo respecto a la película porno que estaba viendo pero no dijo nada.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

Su hermano estaba dormido en la cama. Dormido y desnudo. Con su mano derecha se agarraba la erección que tenía completamente formada. Ahora, de sus labios se escapaban pequeños ronquidos indicando que estaba profundamente dormido.

Matt se pasó el dedo índice por los labios, sus vaqueros ya le estaban viniendo demasiados ajustados y comenzaba a frotarse esa erección con la mano por encima de ellos.

De repente se le ocurrió algo.

Jeff dormía con un lirón casi siempre (por no decir siempre) y si… ¿Se aprovechaba?

Se deshizo de sus pantalones y calzoncillo y se acercó con cautela a la cama de Jeff.

Este se puso boca arriba dejando suelta la rectísima erección.

Los labios de Matt se humedecieron más por si solos. Rodeó con la mano derecha su erección y comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Se apoyó con un brazo en el colchó y aproximó su rostro al de Jeff, desde ahí podía oler el perfume de su hermano, ese perfume tan especial que solo por tenerlo Jeff le volvía loco. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y los pegó a los de Jeff.

Así pudo demostrarse que los labios de su hermano eran bastantes carnosos y con sabor a plátano, tal y como se los había imaginado desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él.

Jeff emitió un suspiro y luego un ronquido.

Matt suspiró de alivio, su hermano no se despertaba y eso estaba bien.

Bajó su torso dando besos por allí y allá tirando con suavidad del piercing que su hermano tenía en el ombligo. Se paró ante la erección y miró a su hermano a la cara antes de metérsela en la boca.

Se masturbaba a la misma vez que le hacía la felación a su hermano. Disfrutaba como si su hermano estuviera despierto aumentando los ritmos de ambas cosas.

Finalmente Matt se corrió con fuerza dejando manchas por todos sitios. Jeff lo hizo en la boca de Matt dejándole a este un líquido espeso y caliente en la boca.

Matt se lo tragó, no quizás con alegría pero se lo tragó.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación recogiendo su ropa.

- Quizás no recuerdes lo que te dije antes de ir, pero yo no olvidaré esta oportunidad. – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a su habitación a dormir.


	29. Amor idiota o

**  
Amor accidental, o simplemente no saber distinguir los penes de las vaginas.  
Pareja: Santina/Khali  
Reto para: destr**

- A ver Dalip... Por enésima vez... ¡SOY ANTHONY! - exclamó el susodicho que ahora iba vestido con una falda rosa, una camiseta ajustada negra y una peluca del mismo color

- No, no... Tú... Santina... - dijo Dalip que a pesar de saber hablar inglés no es que se le entendiera muy bien debido a que tenía la mándibula demasiado grande.

- ¡Como coño se lo explico! A ver... ¡SANTINA NO EXISTE! ¡ES SANTINO DISFRAZADO DE MUJER! - exclamó Anthony pegando saltos a ver si así lo oía mejor

- ¿No Santina...? - murmuró Dalip decepcionado

- ¡NO! - gritó Anthony quitándose la peluca y bajándose el sujetador, del que se le cayeron dos mandarinas rumbo a los pies del gigante

- Oh... Tetas de mentira... - dijo cogiendo una mandarina y pegándole un bocado sin pelarla ni ná

- Eso es Dalip, son de mentira porque los hombres no tenemos tetas... - intentó razonar el italiano

- Pues Kane… - murmuró Dalip

`- ¡¡Kane está gordo…!! – exclamó

- Tu… Engañarme… - murmuró Dalip comiéndose la mandarina

- ¡¡Que no joder!! Todo el mundo sabe desde el principio que Santina soy yo disfrazada mujer… - empezó Anthony un poco asustado vaya a ser que Dalip le diera un puñetazo

Dalip lo miró y se terminó la otra mandarina

- Tus tetas ricas.... - dijo señalando a la mandarina, se acercó a él, y levantándolo del suelo cogiéndolo por los hombros lo puso a la altura de sus ojos sin esfuerzo, olvidándose por completo del engaño - Dalip quiere ver tu sorpresita... - pidió con media baba fuera

Anthony lo miró espantado.

- A ver... Soy un hombre al que le gustan las mujeres, tu eres un hombre al que le gustan las mujeres... Y en el peor de los casos, ¡por Dios! En tú país la homosexualidad está penada de muerte. - informó pues lo había buscado en google minutos antes

- Bah... Anthony, dile a tu hermana Santina que me llame. - le dijo y soltándolo en el suelo se fue tan campante

Anthony se pegó un cabezazo con la pared pensando si el indio era sorodo o simplemente tonto.


	30. Magia

**Para destr:**

John abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba tumbado bocabajo en la gran cama de matrimonio de esa suit de hotel. La sábana le tapaba las piernas y casi la mitad del trasero aunque eso no le preocupaba demasiado. La persona que descansaba a su lado estaba en la misma postura que él y le devolvía la mirada. Parecía que no sonreía pero el pequeño hoyuelo que tenía al final de la comisura de la boca podía dar fe de que al menos una pequeña sonrisa tenía.

- Buenos días…. – saludó John

- Buenos.. – murmuró Randy poniéndose boca arriba y dejando que la sábana solo le tapara uno de sus muslos

John se acercó a él y le fue besando el torso, cuando llegó a los labios del que ahora era su marido se entretuvo más.

En efecto. El día anterior John Cena y Randy Orton habían contraído matrimonio legal en el estado de Connecticut. Gracias a la gran seguridad que puso Vince pudieron pasar un enlace normal y sin líos de periodistas, tras hacer el convite fueron a la suit de hotel para derrochar todo lo que ahora el matrimonio podía darles.

Las partes del traje de novio de ambos estaban esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. El de John era de color negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja. El traje de Randy era también negro, con camisa negra y una corbata gris de líneas diagonales blancas. Los papeles de los preservativos que habían usado en la noche pululaban en el suelo junto a los trajes.

John estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama mientras Randy estaba a ahorcajadas sobre él buscando los condones.

- Solo uno… - murmuró Randy

- Entonces será un buen comienzo de la mañana… - murmuró John – Venga… - pidió

- No tengas prisas… - murmuró Randy mientras se ponía el condón

Se apoyó sobre John y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Le fue acariciando y masturbarle on una mano mientras que con la otra se aplicaba la vaselina por su miembro.

John se aferró a la almohada mientras Randy comenzaba a penetrarle. Cuando comenzó las embestidas John se puso a cuatro patas para estar más cómodo. Ambos gemían lo más alto que podían ajenos a que alguien pudiera oírles.

Ambos llegaron al climax y casi a la vez al orgasmo. John se cambió con rapidez de posición quedando tumbado boca arriba dejando que Randy se tumbara agotado encima suya. El silencio y la respiración agitada después de esa escena de sexo se apoderó de la habitación.

- Oye… - murmuró John cogiendo aire mientras acariciaba de Randy que andaba sobre su abdomen.

Randy hizo un ruidito en señal de que escuchaba.

- Algún día podríamos hacerlo sin… - propuso John

- ¿Sin…? – preguntó Randall más dormido que despierto

- Sin preservativos.

Randy se incorporó de golpe.

- ¡Ey! Que fuiste tú quien no quisiste hacerlo la primera vez porque no teníamos condones… - se "quejó"

- Pero porque era la primera vez… Ya llevamos dos años y nos acabamos de casar. ¡Además! ¡Fuiste tú quien con un truco de magia hiciste desaparecer los condones ese día! - le increpó John riéndose – Que por cierto creo que ya va siendo hora de que me expliques el truco…

Randy rió, subió más por el torso de John y le besó con cariño.

- Sobre lo del condón creo que debemos esperar. – murmuró Randy – Y un mago jamás revela sus trucos


	31. Las prisas se juntaron con la fobia

**Para: Kiki  
Las prisas con las fobias.  
**

- ¡Cogedla! ¡Cogedla! ¡Matadla! – gritaba Philip subido a unos de los bancos del vestuario masculino

Glen entró tarareando una canción de los Bee Gees y miró a Philip subido al banco, solo estaba él y señalaba a una pequeña araña que estaba en el suelo. El bicho estaba panza arriba y hacía grandes esfuerzos por ponerse bien.

El mounstro rojo miró primero a Philip, luego a la araña y de nuevo a Philip. Se le escapó una gran carcajada.

- ¡Pero no te rías y mátala joder! – exclamó Philip dando saltos en el banco viendo que su salvador (usease, Glen) había entrado al vestuario

Glen sin apagar la risa cogió la araña, la puso sobre su mano y la soltó para que se colara por el desagüe del lavabo.

- Venga ya cariño Xd – se burló

- No seas gilipollas. – se quejó Philip. – Le tengo pánico a las arañas, ¿vale? – le dijo sacando sus cosas

Glen rió y miró a Philip de reojo, después de haberse metido mano con él durante un combate tenía ganas de llegar a más. Y como lo veía tan canijo y bajito con parado con él pues… Le daba morbo.

Philip se metió en las duchas refunfuñado algo que tenía que ver con quien dejaría a las arañas por ahí sueltas. No se dio mucha cuenta de cómo la ducha de Glen se apagaba y una mano de él vagaba por su nalga derecha.

- Glen, ¿me metes mano? – preguntó como si hablara del tiempo

Glen le pasó la lengua por el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja donde lo mordisqueó con cariño. Philip se dio la vuelta, tenía la misma cara de placer que un perro cuando se había lamido sus partes.

- Como venga alguien cargas tu con el paquete. – advirtió Philip pegando un salto para rodear la cintura de Glen con sus piernas y besarle

Glen rió, continuó las caricias y besos por allí y por allá hasta notar como el pulso de Philip se aceleraba (cosa que notaba porque le estaba cogiendo el pulso con la erección que estaba sobre su tripa).

Se masturbó un poco más para formar más aún su erección, soltó a Philip y lo puso de espaldas. Le abrió un poco las piernas y tras agacharle un poco entró en él de una vez. Vale no estaba siendo todo delicadeza, pero no echaba un polvo desde que Marco perdió a su madre así que… Suave no iba a ser.

Philip tampoco se esperaba muchos cariños por parte de esa gran mole que era su compañero de vestuario en algunas ocasiones así que lo único que supo hacer es gemir como un cosaco cuando las embestidas comenzaron y cuando sintió como Glen lo rellenaba de su semen.

El dejó la pared de la ducha echa un asco.

- Eres un puñetero fóbico a las arañas… Mira como te tuve que curar el temor xDD – se burló Glen mientras le besaba


End file.
